Disney:Revenge of Zen (Rewritten)
by The Deviser
Summary: Once every year, the inhabitants of the Magic kingdom throw a big celebration in Walt Disney's honor. But this particular year was truly the most unforgettable when a person from Walt and Yen Sid's Dark past returns with a vengeance. Now Mickey and his friends must stop him before he succeeds in his mission to unleash Darkness upon the land. (Working with Nikolai777)
1. Prologue

**Prologue: The Magic Kingdom**

Long ago, there was a man named Walt Disney who wanted to bring the dreams of children to life by using his own imagination and a great amount of magic. With his talent, he could bring almost anything to life to which they adopted their personalities which led them to do all sorts of crazy, silly, and magical things. From the inspiration of his own creations, he created a wondrous place and called it Fantasia. It was a place where the minds of children came alive in all sorts of ways.

Walt would need help with managing such an immense and mystical realm, so he created two sorcerers named Yen Sid and Wildroth. Walt taught them both how to carefully and properly use magic.

While both of them excelled greatly, Wildroth wanted to excel more. He spent most of his time in the study gathering information among the dark mystical arts. Yen Sid warned him multiple times about how dangerous the misuse of magic could be, but Wildroth would only ignore him and pursue his own way.

One day Walt and Yen Sid caught him in a dangerous experiment. Wildorth tried to defend his actions by saying he was only trying to discover and explore, but Walt and Yen were not convinced and saw right through his lies and corruption. Wildroth rebelled against Walt and said he was blind and short sighted about the potentials of magic.

Walt cast Wildroth out of Fantasia and into the Shadow Well, a place where Walt's most dangerous and evil creations lay.

Someone still needed to replace Wildroth so Walt decided to start over and create a boy named Zen. Walt assigned Zen to be Yen Sid's apprentice and to learn to use magic. Zen was a fast learner as he worked hard and wanted to learn more and become powerful, but Yen Sid refused to go further for fear that Zen would fall right into the temptation that led to Wildroth's downfall. Sleeping one night, Zen felt someone calling him to the study. When he arrived the figure revealed himself to be Wildroth.

Wildroth used his dark influence to tempt Zen to free him from the Shadow Well. Zen started communicating with Wildroth in secret as he shared with Zen great amounts of information that Walt and Yen Sid held from him. Feeling betrayed, Zen tried to confront his master but overheard him talking to Walt about the situation concerning him. Angered about what they were planning, Zen finally tried to summon Wildroth from the Shadow Well. Yen Sid however confronted Zen and they both engaged in a great dual that nearly destroyed all of Fantasia. Left with no other choice, Yen Sid was forced to banish Zen to the Shadow Well.

Walt was beginning to question his decision about the creation of Fantasia, but Yen Sid assured him that it was a good one. Walt decided to go back to his roots and look deep into past creations. He needed someone who will be the new keeper of Fantasia. Walt thought about one of his first creations "Mickey Mouse" a compassionate, fun loving and adventurous mouse with a heart that everyone loved.

Walt knew Mickey would fit the position to be the Fantasia's next great sorcerer, maybe even greater. Yen Sid took Mickey as his apprentice and to be the next sorcerer supreme. Walt decided the best thing to do was to remake Fantasia to be even better.

Fantasia grew quite big as the years went by as did the amount of its inhabitants as new stories were woven, so Walt decided to rename Fantasia to call it the Magic Kingdom. He brought the stories of others into this dream to share it to all the children.

Before Walt passed on, he made a special book about all the things within the kingdom. He knew that some of his darker creations would eventually return so he put certain pages about them and made sure put them at the end of the books, hidden away from most eyes.

When his last days grew nearer he entrusted the special book to Mickey. Everyone was very distraught when Walt left them, but none were more saddened than Mickey was. Every year the Magic Kingdom made sure to commemorate Walt and all he has done on his birthday.

But over time Zen grew stronger within his prison and slowly waited for the day he would be free and all the Magic Kingdom will feel his vengeance.

 **A/N**

Thanks to my new partner Nikolai777, we're currently rewriting the story to be better then ever. I hope you guys like the new version and thanks for following. I'm still open to suggestions. Nikolai777 is a huge help so he deserves a lot of credit. Let me know if you like the new Prologue in the reviews and if you have any questions pm me.


	2. Chapter 1: Preparation

**Chapter 1: Preparation (rewritten)**

One special time during every year, the inhabitants of the Magic Kingdom threw a grand festival in Walt's honor. This week long annual celebration is the greatest event of the year, filled with tons of music, food, laughter and all kinds of entertainment.

It was just a few days until the opening ceremony and there were still lots to do, including food to prepare, invitations to send and many places to be decorated.

Not to far out into the country, in a fairly sized yellow house, Mickey Mouse lied fast asleep in his bed.

The alarm clock on the night stand went off with a loud ring, which prompted Mickey to shut off the alarm as he let out a long stretch with a yawn. Mickey looked over at Pluto sleeping on his dog bed.

Mickey smiled, "Hey Pluto! Com'on boy it's time to get ready!" called out Mickey. Pluto yawned and stretched in his bed as the rays of sunlight from outside hit his face.

"The weather looks great today!" Mickey exclaimed as he looked out his window.

"I hope we get more days like these during the celebration!"

Mickey picked up the clock and gasped when he saw what time it was.

"Oh no! I must've hit the snooze button more than I thought!" said Mickey in worried tone.

"Com'on Pluto! We're going to be late, I hope we're not keeping everybody waiting to long."

Mickey got dressed as fast as he could, grabbed an apple off the kitchen counter and rushed out the door with Pluto behind him. They both hopped into his little car and drove off to the castle.

As Mickey drove, he began to wonder how everyone was doing.

Meanwhile at the castle, in the library, Minnie and Daisy were busy getting the invitations ready to send off.

"Oh boy this is a lot of work." said Daisy as she finished putting another letter in an envelope.

"How many more do we have left?" asked Daisy.

"Hmm... About 490" said Minnie.

"And how many have we done?" asked Daisy.

"Hmm…10."

Daisy sighed in exhaustion.

"I wonder where Mickey is. He was supposed to be here an hour ago." Daisy said after looking around.

"I'm sure he'll be here soon. He has a lot on his mind especially around this time of year." Minnie said reassuringly.

Meanwhile, Donald was in the kitchen counting the platters of food coming in while Goofy was taking care of the decorations.

Goofy and his son Max had just finished decorating the garden area and were now working on the main hall.

"Golly! We're almost done with this wall Max hyuck! Hand me some more balloons!" exclaimed Goofy.

"Sure thing dad." replied Max in a deadpan tone.

While they were working Roxanne had walked in and saw what they were doing.

"Hey guys!" she greeted with a bubbly smile.

Max saw Roxanne as he looked down the ladder and started nervously sweating a bit.

"Oh uh heh heh, h-hey Roxanne" stuttered Max as he fiddled around with his hoodie strings.

"Woah, the decorations look great!" Roxanne complemented.

"Gee thanks Roxanne!" replied Goofy.

"I just thought I would stop by and see if anyone needed help, I know that the party means a lot to you guys." said Roxanne.

Goofy was just about to say something but Max interrupted him to try to show off and impress her.

"We appreciate the offer Roxanne but they need to be hung in a specific way and-"

As Max trailed off, he didn't realize that the ladder was losing its grip on the wall, but Goofy took notice.

"Umm.. Max?" Goofy said trying to get his attention.

Max kept rambling on in an effort to look suave until there was a sudden snap. Surprisingly, Max didn't hear it.

"Max?" Goofy tried again.

The ladder began to sway and move away from the wall.

"Max look out!" shouted Goofy.

"In other words we got this coverrrrrahhhhhhh!"

Max wasn't able to finish his sentence when the ladder started falling backwards, sending Max flying with the streamers and balloons he had in his hand into a fountain with a loud splash.

Goofy got down from the ladder and ran with Roxanne towards Max.

"Max are you alright!?" shouted Goofy and Roxanne in unison.

"I think so." groaned Max.

"It looks like the walls aren't the only things covered with decorations!" laughed Roxanne.

Max looked at himself as his cheeks turned bright red.

Goofy chuckled and looked around the room at all the decorations that fell.

"Well Roxanne is that offer of help is still up?" he asked.

"I would love to help! Come on Max!" Roxanne giggled lightly as she held out an arm to help pull up Max.

As Goofy and Roxanne helped Max out of the fountain, Donald was in the kitchen counting food and supplies.

"100 pies? Check! 50 triple layer cakes? Check!" counted Donald.

While Donald was counting, Daisy walked in.

"Hiya Donald!" greeted Daisy.

"Hello Daisy!" Donald greeted back.

"How are the invitations?" asked Donald.

"Just fine! We're making great progress, if you count 10 letters done as "good progress". Scoffed Daisy under her breath.

"Well, uh, I mean, anyways, I just thought I would come by and check on you for a minute!" Daisy quickly improvised.

She came close to Donald and looked at the list.

"Is everything almost ready?" she asked.

"Just about!" replied Donald.

"Good! Now um…what's on the list?" asked Daisy.

As Donald began reading the list, just outside the door Chip and Dale were walking by and took a strong whiff of the aroma of the baked goods.

They both drooled at the luscious sickeningly sweet scent as they sniffed at the aroma of the various confectioneries. Desserts from all over the Magic Kingdom were being made to represent the origins of many of the guests.

The numerous delicious delicacies included: Aqua Blue Crystalline Candy from Atlantis, Popped Nifty Nuts from Nottingham, Honey Glazed Cakes from the Hundred Acre Wood, Djinni Jewel Candied Necklaces from Agrabah, Ice-Tipped Chocolate Bite Pieces from Arendelle, Mushroom-Capped Neon Colored Cupcakes from Wonderland, Frosted Fairy Fruit Cake from Neverland, oh the list went on and on!

With each dish they saw, the twins' mouths watered more than a waterfall! They both looked at each other, their faces telling of the same idea they both had in mind.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" they asked each other in unison, to where they both nodded in agreement and snuck into the kitchen, ready to snag one of the devilishly delicious desserts.

When they got inside, they both went to the table that had the most tasty looking dessert.

As Donald kept reading down the list, Daisy raised an eyebrow as she peered over his shoulder and saw one of dishes moving away on their own.

"And 50 triple layer cakes." finished Donald.

"Hm, make that 49." added Daisy.

"49?" questioned Donald.

Daisy pointed to the runaway dish.

Donald looked to where Daisy was pointing, and when he caught a glimpse at Chip and Dale carrying one of the desserts away, his face turned fire truck red with fury.

Chip and Dale saw Donald speeding towards them like a mad man and tried to dash as fast as they could to the door. They were almost there when Donald rushed passed them and blocked their escape.

The chase continued around the kitchen with pots and pans rattling against each other, dishes crashing onto the floor, and water spraying everywhere, the place was a chaotic mad house.

As Chip and Dale rounded the corner with their prize, they accidentally bumped into a bucket of soapy water, they both fell and slid across the floor with the dish.

Donald caught eye of them and ran with the speed of light around the corner, not looking where he was going as foot slipped on the soapy liquid. He landed on his stomach and skidded head first right into the dessert.

Daisy couldn't help but laugh at the scene in front of her. Donald stood up from the mess and when he wiped the dessert off his face, Chip and Dale had never seen the duck more furious. His eyes were fueled with inextinguishable rage, his feathers entirely ruffled, and they could swear they saw steam fuming out of him.

Chip and Dale simultaneously gulped. They both looked at each other with panicked look on their faces again with the same idea in mind that said, "You thinking what I'm thinking?".

Both chipmunks bolted out the door with Donald hot on their tails.

Daisy returned to the library where Minnie had just finished a stack of envelopes.

"So how's Donald?" asked Minnie, eyes glancing up for a second as she continued filling out invitations.

"Let's just say, we may have one less dessert for the party." giggled Daisy.

Minnie raised an eyebrow then shrugged her shoulders.

As they continued to work, Daisy looked at the pictures on the wall in the study. Her eyes landed on the big photo in the center with Walt and Mickey sitting on a bench beside each other as the rest of the gang surrounded them.

"Minnie, ya sometimes think about Mr. Walt?" asked Daisy.

Minnie sighed, "I'm sure we all do at some point and we all miss him. I was heartbroken when he left us, but out of everybody, I'd say it hit Mickey the hardest. Mickey and Walt had the closest relationship out of all of us."

Daisy eyed at the picture once more before returning to the invitations.

Mickey and Pluto had finally arrived at the castle and walked through the gate to the main doors.

"We're not too late, I'm sure they have everything under control." Mickey said to reassure himself.

Just as Mickey opened the door however, he got a good look at the chaos that was going on.

People running back and forth, bumping and crashing into each other and at the center stood Clarabelle Cow, looking like she was going to pull her horns out.

"Mickey! Thank goodness you're here! Things are definitely not under control!" Clarabelle shouted as she wildly flailed her arms scurrying over to Mickey.

"Gosh Clarabelle, I'm sorry I'm late. what's going on?" asked Mickey.

"What's going on? This castle has been an absolute madhouse! That's what's going on! By the way, Minnie fixed your tuxedo for you and wants you to try it out." informed Clarabelle.

"Oh thanks Clara, where is it? asked Mickey.

"She put it in your-" Clara was about to finish her sentence when they both heard a loud crash. Clarabelle took a deep sigh, close her eyes and pinched her nose in annoyance.

"In your dressing room." Clarabelle stated as she left to see what happened.

"Thanks Clara!" shouted Mickey.

As Mickey started walking toward his dressing room he faintly heard Clarabelle shout "WHAT HAPPENED NOW!?" in the distance and chuckled to himself.

After a while Minnie and Daisy decided to take a short break. While Daisy went to go make some tea, Minnie went to see if Mickey had arrived.

"Clara, have you seen Mickey!?" fretted Minnie from across the room.

"WHAT!?" yelled Clarabelle from her side.

"HAVE YOU SEEN MICKEY!?" exclaimed Minnie.

"Oh yes! I SENT HIM TO HIS DRESSING ROOM TO TRY ON HIS TUXEDO!"

"THANK YOU!" shouted Minnie one last time before heading in the direction of Mickey's dressing room.

Mickey was in his dressing room trying out his tuxedo. He finished putting on the last part of the suit and looked in the mirror. Mickey smiled to himself and looked to Pluto.

"Hey Pluto, how do I look?" inquired Mickey as he turned around to show off his attire.

Pluto looked at him and tilted his head to the side.

"What's the matter boy?"

Pluto barked then Mickey's eyes widened in realization on what he meant.

"Of course Pluto! I forgot the bow-tie."

Mickey went to the dresser and began looking through the drawers for his bow-tie. When there was no bow-tie in first and second drawer he sat down and opened the bottom one.

"Hmm.. Not in the top two it must be in this one-" Mickey paused mid sentence when he saw what was in the bottom drawer. In it were some pictures of Walt with himself and a few of the characters.

Mickey sighed as he went through the pictures. There was one picture with them taking a walk through a park, another one with them going fishing and the third one depicting them having ice cream together. A short time later there was a knock at the door, then Minnie came in.

"There you are Mickey, Clarabelle told me you would be in her-" Minnie stopped when she saw Mickey sitting on the floor with pictures in his hands.

Mickey looked at Minnie solemnly and went back at looking at the mementos.

Minnie gave Mickey an empathetic look and gently placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I miss him too." she said quietly.

"I know Minnie, it's just that this celebration is very important to me and everyone else. Walt's done so much for us, we owe this to him." Mickey sighed.

"Mickey, I'm sure all Walt has ever wanted is for us to be happy together. We all miss him Mickey, and everybody wants this to go well as much as you, despite some of the small mishaps that happen." said Minnie.

"You're right Minnie, we shouldn't worry too much, everything will go great." Mickey said as he regained his chipper attitude as he stood up.

"That's the spirit Mickey." said Minnie with a smile.

Pluto walked up to them with a bow-tie in his mouth.

"Good boy." Mickey praised, patting Pluto's head.

"Mickey don't forget we're having dinner at my house this evening at 6:00." reminded Minnie as she adjusted the bowtie on his suit.

"Don't worry, I haven't forgotten!" smiled Mickey.

"I will see you tonight then." said Minnie as she walked out the door.

Mickey took the pictures from the drawer and put them on the desk, but as he was taking them out, he saw the a book that Walt gave to him. Walt had in trusted this special book to Mickey a long time ago.

Mickey put his hand over the cover and admired it. Mickey suddenly felt a strange sensation coming from the book, he felt it coming from the last few pages, he opened it and flipped through the pages to the blank ones at the back. When he saw them, he could've sworn he saw them glow.

He shook his head and closed the book then put it back in the drawer. "Maybe it's just nerves. I'll talk to my master about it later." Mickey mumbled to himself.

Mickey shut off the lights and closed the door. After he left however, the book began to ominously glow brighter in the darkness.

 **A/N**

Another chapter fixed, I hope you like this one. Credit goes Nikolai777 again for helping me out with this chapter. Let me know what you think, and if you have any ideas or questions plz PM me. Until next time! (I still don't own anything except my OCs.)


	3. Chapter 2: An Evening Conversation

**Chapter 2: An Evening Conversation (rewritten)**

Later that evening, all the gang was at Minnie's house. Some of the dishes were being set up but Minnie insisted that they'd wait for Mickey to arrive before eating.

When everyone else wasn't looking, Donald tried to snatch a roll out of the bread basket on the table. His attempt failed when his hand was met with a slap from Daisy's. Donald retracted his hand and rubbed the pain away with a defeated groan.

As everyone chatted and waited on the mouse to arrive, Minnie was in the kitchen getting the last of the food ready. She looked out the window wondering what was keeping Mickey so long. Minnie sighed as she continued taking dishes out of the cupboards.

Earlier after sending out the last of the invitations, she had taken notice of a pile that Mickey had said he'd personally handle. After taking a glance at the recipients on the letters however, she had grown cautious. Confusion and worry ran through her mind, but she left the letters alone, knowing it wasn't right to sift through them without her lover's notice. She had decided to bring up the letters that night instead while everyone was relaxed and entertained by fond memories of their loved ones that they'd only get to all see together annually.

Daisy walked in and saw Minnie gazing out the window longfully. She started towards her.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be here soon." Daisy said reassuringly.

Minnie shook her head, clearing her thoughts and getting back to the present.

"You're probably right, I don't know why I'm so concerned."

"Come on, let's put dinner out." said Daisy.

Minnie nodded and picked up the plates.

As Minnie and Daisy set the food on the table, she heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it!" she shouted as she went to the door.

When she opened it Mickey was standing there with a cake box in his hand and Pluto sitting next to him with his tail wagging.

"Hello everybody!"greeted Mickey.

"Mickey!" Everybody shouted in unison.

"Sorry I'm late, but I wanted to pick up something for dessert." said Mickey while rubbing his head in embarrassment.

"Glad you made it here buddy, we wouldn't want to start without ya hyuck!" chuckled Goofy.

"It's about time!" quaked Donald.

"At least you made it, now let's eat! I have a little something to share after a bit." said Minnie with a smile.

Everyone took a seat at the table and began passing bowls and trays of food around to each other.

"So how was everybody's day?" Mickey asked.

"It was great! Me, Maxie and Roxanne finished decorating the main hall and the ballroom! Ol Maxie couldn't make it." said Goofy. He leaned into Mickey's ear, "He told me he wanted to take his friend Roxanne out for a date, gwarsh he looked redder than a beet as he left! I can't wait to ask him all about it!"

Mickey laughed. "That's great Goofy. Donald?"

"All the food has been delivered and set for the party. Well, almost all." Donald quipped under his breath and side eyed the chipmunks. The chipmunks whistled nonchalantly.

"Fantastic!" said Mickey.

"And despite some issues that happened this afternoon, I-, I mean we, were able to get almost all of the outdoor decorations set up." said Clarabelle.

"Even better! Boy, it sounds like you guys had quite the busy day. You all have worked hard this past week, and I'm proud of all of you. I really feel like we're going to top last year's celebration!" said Mickey.

Minnie looked ecstatic holding in her excitement and proceeded to let it out once Mickey was finished.

"Great news everybody! I've been waiting to tell everyone until tonight that Daisy and I finally finished sending out all the invitations. Everyone should already be on their way for the celebration! Eee! I'm so excited to see everyone again, it's felt so long!" Minnie squealed as everyone cheered.

"Yeah!" Donald quaked as he raised his glass in agreement. "It's been too long since I've seen Panchito and Jose. Can't wait to see those two again!"

"Isn't that nice, the Three Caballeros are finally getting back together. It was getting boring with just this one around." Daisy smugly said as she pointed her fork at Donald. Donald started fuming.

"Oh come on Donald," Daisy continued as she waved her hand dismissively. "Everyone knows those two are the social butterflies and the life of the party out of you three. Can't deny that." she finished as she chewed a piece of food.

Donald took a piece of bread and aggressively took a chomp out of it. He then crossed his arms and grumbled. "...Yeah you're right." Everyone chuckled.

"Anyways," Daisy continued, swinging the conversation towards herself.

"I'm excited to see Ariel again. She was giving me pointers one year after I told her my singing voice was exquisite and I wanted a role in Sebastian's concert.

After I displayed my heavenly voice, she was so moved she must've lost her voice again cause I left her speechless. She left saying she'd give me a call back." declared Daisy.

"And did she?" asked Mickey.

Daisy sunk in her chair.

"...That was six years ago…" she admitted.

Donald took sip out of his drink with a smug look, glad to see karma make its rounds. Minnie was the next to take head of the discussion.

"I'm excited to see Quasimodo and Rapunzel again! Every year they team up together to make these really cute wooden sculptures of everyone. Last year, they made one of Tod and Copper. Oh, it was so adorable!

They're so kind to let me keep them after the Jubilee is over. I like to place them all over the castle. I see it as a way to have everyone around in spirit. I wonder who they're going to make this year?" Minnie said, clasping her hands with a dreamy look.

Goofy was next his face lit up at the thought of the person he was looking forward to see again.

"I'm lookin' forward to seein' Mr. Toad again!"

Some groaned.

"Gee," Goofy scratched his head. "What's wrong with Ol James?"

"Goofy, that maniac cannot drive." Clarabelle said as he began to recount Mr. Toad's infamous motor skills. "If you remember, one year he drove right into the castle leaving a giant hole in the wall and straight into Tinkerbell, bless her heart.

She got flung all the way into a chandelier, not only knocking it down on Baymax, who for some reason was completely unfazed, but Tinkerbell left a giant trail of her pixie dust all over the ballroom from her slingshot flight, which caused everything and everyone in the room to start flying all over the place. Horace was not pleased at fixing that gaping hole."

The chipmunks had a laughing fit.

"Clarabelle you're always a stick in the mud!" giggled Dale.

"Yeah," Chip joined in. "Mr. Toad SAVED the party that year! It was so boring until he came along and finally got the party started!"

"You might've saw it as a disaster but you should've seen the faces on Pongo and Perdita's pups. Peter was even guiding them along like a parade. Seeing 99 puppies soar around will make anyone smile at how adorable it is!" Dale said.

"Either way, Mr. Toad is banned to only using the train from that day forward." Clarabelle finished as she crossed her arms, giving a noticeable huff, turning her nose upwards.

"Besides," Chip leaned in to Mickey's ear. "Horace was the one having the most fun with the Pixie Dust. He was only mad he had to fix the hole because that meant no more 'horse' play with the Pixie Dust." Chip finished telling him as he snickered.

Time passed as everyone went around sharing fun stories of past celebrations of Walt's Birthday.

Some included one about where Judy and Basil went on an elaborate investigation together about who took Judy's carrot recorder, turning the entire party in a crime scene drama, only to discover it was under Basil's hat the entire time after he asked to borrow it hours prior.

Another included the time Robin Hood and Aladdin pulled a fun little prank on Elsa to try to get a good scare from her. Needless to say, the castle was an icy wonderland for the next few weeks. On the flipside, many enjoyed ice skating and having snowball fights at the festival that year.

After that story was shared, Minnie began thinking about some particular people they were inviting, thinking back to the invitations.

"Ummm Mickey?" Minnie said trying to get his attention.

"Yes Minnie?" asked Mickey.

"There's another reason why I was hoping you would show up to dinner tonight. I wanted to ask you about those special invitations you wrote out to the people you invited.."

"Who?"

Minnie took a deep breath, aware that what she was about to say may change the mood for the night.

"...The Villains..." said Minnie in a low tone.

Donald spat out his drink as the liquid landed on an unfortunate Clarabelle, who sported an unamused expression.

There was a long silence as everyone suddenly stopped eating and looked around the table at each other. Then everyone at once started expressing their various emotional responses to the news.

"Uh, what in your right mind thought that was a good idea?" Daisy started, hands on her hips.

Chip and Dale clutched each other with fear.

"The V-villians?!" screamed Chip

"T-to the Birthday B-bash?!" exclaimed Dale.

Donald quaked furiously. Clarabelle covered her face with her hands and gave an loud exhausted groan.

Goofy gave a wide eyed look and moved to clean his ears. "Uh, Mick, did I hear that right?"

"Ok, everyone let's just take a moment to calm down." pleaded Minnie.

"Now I know what you all are thinking, but I thought about this for a long time and I think we should at least give them a chance don't ya think?" asked Mickey.

"Mickey, you can't invite them! We don't know what letting them out would do!" yelled Donald.

"Which is another reason to invite them over and see." Mickey defended.

"I'm gonna have to agree with Donald on this one." spoke up Daisy. "I mean," she gestured towards everyone and herself. "Look, we all know everyone's stories, and with that includes the people who were out for them. What if they try coming after them again?"

"Daisy's right, we don't really have any idea of what these villains are capable of. Besides, who knows what the reaction would be by everyone be seeing them show up to the party." said Clarabelle as she held her head in thought.

"Y'know, Micks gotta point. Who knows if the villains would even hafda power to do anything if they tried." It was Goofy speaking now. "Doesn't bein' out of their land lower their power?"

"We don't wanna find out!" cried Chip and Dale.

"Now let's think about this." Minnie was speaking now. "We should at least try. Mickey has a good point. Inviting the villains could possibly lead to having a stable relationship with them. It can't hurt to try this at least once." Pluto barked in agreement.

"I thought about this a while back and decided to bring it up to my old master, and after a long talk I was able to convince him to consider giving the villains a chance as well." said Mickey

"Whaddya plan on doin'?" asked Goofy scratching his chin.

"Well me and my master have arranged a meeting with the villains to talk about their behavior between now and during the party."

Everyone was admittedly in awe at the mention of Mickey's master. Everyone throughout all of the Magic Kingdom knew he never involved himself in their everyday matters unless it was of the utmost importance.

"Wait, you both are planning on going to the Villains Realm?" Minnie shuddered. "That's dangerous Mickey. Are you really sure about this?" she asked with slight worry.

"Of course Minnie, trust me," Mickey began, holding her hand. "Everything will be fine."

She paused, thinking of what to say. "Ok." she nodded. "I have faith this will work."

Silence continued, as only the sounds of cutlery against the plates were heard.

Minnie took a good look at everyone at the table. Faces of fear, confusion, anger reflected on the diners. She turned her head towards Mickey, who sported an uncomfortable look at the now spoiled mood. Minnie looked at the table again.

"You know what? We're here to celebrate. This is the one time a year we get to see everyone and just feel happy. Let's start this celebration off right!" She held up her drink for a toast. "Let's remember why we're celebrating, rather more, who we're celebrating." she looked at Mickey and smiled, he gave back the same gesture as he raised his glass.

After her speech, everyone was starting to relax. Without another word, everyone one by one began to hold their drinks high like Minnie did.

"To Walt." Minnie proclaimed.

"To Walt!" everyone cheered.

With that, the night continued in peace until dinner concluded and everyone began to leave for the night. Everyone said their goodbyes until only Mickey, Minnie and Pluto were left. Pluto started off while Minnie gave one last hug to Mickey. Mickey ran off after Pluto, giving one last wave to Minnie before he and Pluto were out of sight. Minnie returned the farewell gesture as she went back into her house heading to bed, admittedly with a sense of fear.

As Mickey was just about to lay down in his bed, he couldn't help but think about what Minnie said earlier.

"I know that this will work." he thought it himself. Mickey said as he turned off the lamp, said goodnight to Pluto, and drifted off to sleep.

 **END OF CHAPTER 2**

 **A/N**

That's another one rewritten. Sorry for the long wait, we've been working on 2 chapters at once, so stay toned because the next one will be out soon. Also thanks to those who've been following the story this long. And another thanks to my partner Nickolai777 for helping me out. Please let me know what you think of the rewrite. (I only own my OCs Zen, Wildroth)


	4. Chapter 3: In Enemy Territory

**Chapter 3: In Enemy Territory**

Mickey made sure he got up early the next morning to prepare for the journey to the Villains Realm of the Magic Kingdom with his master Yen Sid.

As Mickey was packing, he kept thinking about how things will all turn out. He then started to remembering why the Villain's Realm exists.

Yen Sid and the other sorcerers had created a realm to be a form of temporary confinement for villains who cause trouble or misbehave. They had put the all-feared primal demon known as Chernabog as its keeper and to watch over the villains. If a villain fills out their sentence, they are aloud to come and go as they please, but this had yet to happen.

When outside the realm, sorcerers, witches and generally those who possessed magical abilities' powers were limited in order to ensure they wouldn't be able to deal a certain amount of harm. Some have found secret ways to elude the system but their attempts were usually meet with failure.

As Mickey continued to get pack things, he heard a chilling knock at the door and a voice call out.

"Apprentice? We have a long journey ahead of us, and we must be back by nightfall." said his master.

"Erm, I'll be ready in a minute sir!" Mickey shouted back as he frantically packed the last of his supplies for the departure.

As Mickey put the last thing in his bag, he then remembered the book Walt had given him. He started panicking and began frantically looking around the room for it; opening covers, looking through chests and climbing up the bookcase.

Mickey had just finished looking through another chest when he suddenly realized where the book actually was.

"Oh no! It's still at the castle!" cried out Mickey as he slapped his forehead.

He picked up his satchel and walked to the front door. When he opened it there stood his master standing with his arms crossed. Yen Sid. The old sorcerer who was Mickey's master for longer than anyone can remember. There he stood with his ocean blue robes and his phantom white beard hanging from his stone cold face.

"I would have assumed that you would be more prepared for this urgent matter." Yen Sid said looking down on his apprentice.

"Y-yes sir, I was just getting the map." said Mickey.

The old master slowly nodded his head.

"And the book?"

"Well I um…" Mickey trailed off, twiddling his fingers.

Yen Sid raised an eyebrow.

"Out with it, boy." the sorcerer said.

"I...forgot it at the castle." Mickey admitted with a nervous chuckle.

Yen Sid narrowed his eyes and started towards the carriage.

"Come along, the castle is on our route, we will retrieve it on our way."

Mickey followed the sorcerer, head drooping in shame.

Mickey and his master got into the carriage, then Yen Sid gave a hand motion and the driver pulled off. Mickey's master never enjoyed riding in cars so he arranged for a horse and buggy, Mickey never understood this, but it pleased his master so he went along with it.

A little while later, they finally arrived at the castle and Mickey opened the door of the carriage and hopped out.

"I'll just get the book and be right back." said Mickey

"Make haste."

Mickey ran through the main gate, across the courtyard, into the ballroom and down the hall to his dressing room. He opened the door and walked to the desk and opened the drawer which had the book. He picked it up and ran out the door.

Mickey was just about to walk out the gate when he heard Minnie call out to him. Mickey looked back and saw Minnie running towards him with a basket under her left arm.

"Mickey, wait!" shouted Minnie.

"Minnie, what's wrong?" asked Mickey

Minnie huffed trying to catch some some of her breath. "Mickey, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have mentioned the letters last night. I didn't think everyone would react that harshly." she said with guilt clear on her face.

"Aw Minnie, you don't have to apologize. It was my fault for keeping that a secret from everyone. I should've told everyone about it sooner." He grasped his and Minnie's hands together and held them up. "I'm just happy you're willing to take a chance with me on this."

"Oh Mickey," she pulled away blushing. "I don't deserve a sweetheart like you."

"Gosh Minnie," he leaned in. "I'm the one who's lucky." he said with a warm smile.

Minnie softly giggled and raised her basket. "I know you're probably in a hurry, but I wanted to give you both something for the trip." She handed Mickey a basket full of food. It was a homemade basket, decorated with a single pink ribbon, Minnie's signature decoration.

"What did you pack?" Mickey asked with curiosity as he peered in the basket.

"Just a few things that I hope you'll like. Two apples, a few sandwiches and a kettle of tea with cups."

"Why thank you Minnie, that was really nice of ya!" Mickey said with gleeful grin.

Minnie gave a warm smile and embraced Mickey in a tight hug. "Just promise me you'll be careful."

Minnie leaned in and pecked Mickey on the cheek. She then went back inside leaving Mickey standing there blushing.

He then saw Yen Sid in his eyesight. The stone faced wizard stood with his arms folded, slowly tapping his finger on his elbow as he turned his head towards the door and boarded the carriage.

Mickey snapped out of his love struck trance and ran toward the carriage. When Mickey stepped in Yen Sid gave the signal to the driver and they continued on their journey.

As they rode on, Mickey reached in the basket and took out an apple and offered it to his master.

"Minnie was nice enough to pack us some food for the trip. Would you like an apple, a sandwich or some tea sir?" asked Mickey.

Yen Sid slowly turned to him as the mouse was only met with a unreadable expression.

Mickey shrunk back, worried he had somehow offended his master, until he briefly saw what looked like a small smile on the wizard.

The wise man gestured towards the tea set and slowly nodded.

Mickey's face brightened up a little as he took out a cup, poured some tea then handed it to his master. Yen Sid took the cup and brought it to his lips, silently savoring the taste.

It was late in the afternoon when Mickey thought about the strange aura he felt yesterday, he thought about talking about it with his master but quickly dismissed the thought when he remembered the mood he was in.

Mickey looked out the window as the carriage went on and watched as the scenery change from colorful flowers and luscious greenery to dead trees and dry bare ground, where it was nearly impossible for vegetation to grow. The sky also started turning a light green, Mickey clutched the basket to get a sense of comfort from Minnie's kind gesture in response to the ominous land.

After some time, Mickey noticed some stone columns with signs that said stuff like "Danger: Villains About!" and "Warning: continue at your own risk".

A few minutes later the carriage stopped.

"We are here." Yen Sid said in a low tone

Mickey and his master stepped out of the carriage, Yen Sid reached for the pouch he was carrying, took out a few gold coins and handed them to the driver.

Mickey and his master walked up to a large gate. The gate had a dark dreary grey shade to it with ancient chains hanging off the sides. There was no place for a key but there was a sort of symbol in the center. Just the appearance of it gave Mickey an uneasy feeling.

Two stone lions stood adjacent one each side to the gate. These primal beasts were mythical animals from the beginnings of Fantasia. They were the guardians that separated the gate between the Villain's Realm and the Magic Kingdom. Nobody knew where these beasts came from, but the legend believed among many says that they were born out of the fire from Bald Mountain itself. From this legend, they were given the name of The Beasts of Bald Mountain.

They were dormant, but once Yen Sid approached the gate, the stone lions simultaneously turned their heads towards the sorcerer. Mickey cringed at the sound of the stone moving. Their eyes began to shine with a piercing yellow light as they began to produce a nightmare inducing growl, not even moving a single part of their faces.

Mickey noticed how the stone exterior of the two lions began cracking away, revealing a sort of flaming interior within. Mickey never knew what their true forms looked like, but never wanted to find out. He knew that just the legend about their origins was enough to keep everyone away all this time.

Mickey had an undeniable feeling that if the beasts' stone exteriors were to break away, that he and his master were going to be met with an indescribable fate. He started panicking and tugged on Yen Sid's robes to plead his master to hurry and calm the guardians down. Yen Sid to Mickey's shock however was completely unfazed, only turning to Mickey, holding his hand out.

"The book, please." uttered Yen Sid.

Mickey handed him the book, still shaking from what he was witnessing. Yen Sid took the book and opened it to a certain page. With his eyes still glued to the book he put his hand right hand to what seemed like a weird shaped symbol on the gate. Yen Sid began to mutter some sorta enchantment that Mickey never heard before, he then saw his master tracing two fingers on the edges of symbol. As he traced his fingers the lines began to glow blue. When he finished connecting the lines, the symbol glowed brighter, than Mickey heard the sound of gears shifting and cranking, the whole gate began to glow then slowly started to open.

Yen Sid's enchantment seemed to be the trick to calm the guardians down, for once the sound of the gates was produced, the lions immediately were reverted back to their stone form and resumed their static positions on each side of the gate, almost as if they had never moved at all.

Yen Sid closed the book and handed it back to Mickey. They began walking through the gate and proceeded down a path towards a grimdark castle. When they arrived at the end of the path, they walked up a flight of stairs to a giant wooden door.

Yen Sid pushed open the door and motioned Mickey inside. They walked down a seemingly never ending dark corridor. Mickey saw eyes light up and disappear in an instant. Mickey even tripped, unsure if he tripped over his feet or if one of the unknown inhabitants purposefully pushed him down. After hearing a wave of mocking laughter, he assumed the latter. He quickly got up and started growing fearful as he had lost his master.

Yen Sid snapped his fingers and a glowing blue aura resonated from his fingers. Mickey saw the light and quickly scurried to the old wizard. Yen Sid saw the atmosphere getting to his apprentice. He put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a soft look. Mickey looked up at his master and took a deep breath, now gaining the confidence to trek through the mysterious abode.

At the end of the hallway was large gate entangled in thorns. It was opened, revealing a large empty room in ruins, only lit by the candlelight held by monstrous gargoyle statues that hung on the walls along with Yen Sid's glow. What stood out however, was a large oval shaped stone that stood at the head of the table. Something didn't sit right with Mickey about this dormant object.

Yen Sid gestured Mickey to stand back, he followed his command as Yen Sid slowly raised his glowing hands, and clapped them together. A shining blue light resonated across the room and Mickey heard the sound of a….bell?

Just like the beasts prior, the large ebony stone began to shift, unveiling what were in fact wings as wide as the night sky that were encasing a figure inside. Once the wings were spread, it revealed the primal demon himself, stretching his arms with slow force and opening his eyes, with a piercing yellow gaze to see his who had awoken him. With his wings spread, he had slowly placed his fists on the ground as Mickey realized who he was looking at. It was none other than the giant primal demon Chernabog, the Master of Bald Mountain, and the chosen to be the keeper of the Villains Realm.

There were other villains around the room giving them sneers and glares and others who just ignored them.

There were many different villains that sat at the table, villains such as the one-handed Captain Hook, Ursula the Sea Witch, Jafar the evil Sorcerer of Agrabah, The Wicked Queen Grimhilde, Hades the God of the Underworld, Scar, The Wicked Stepmother Lady Tremaine, the Maniacal Cruella De Vil, the Demonic Horned King, and many more but last not least Maleficent the Mistress of All Evil.

Yen Sid approached, pulled up and sat in a chair at the far end. He motioned for Mickey to take a seat next to him, he then got out his bag and pulled out a scroll. Chernabog sat on his throne with his hands together, eyes narrowed on the old sorcerer.

"Well? What brings you here into this domain wizard?" bellowed Chernabog

"I am here to talk about the festivities, and the behavior of all the villains." said Yen Sid

"Speak." said Chernabog

"Anyway, now as you all know the Jubilation event will be happening very soon. And we are well aware of the mishaps that had happened over the passed few years, mainly caused by villains have misbehaving and causing trouble." Yen Sid said the last part with a stern tone.

"What is the reason you're here?" asked Chernabog in slight annoyance

"I have come to ask of all of you that you will give me your absolute word that none of you will cause any sort of trouble or mischief from now until the end of the celebration. Here with me now is a document that explains these terms and conditions." Yen Sid said while unraveling a long scroll."

As Yen Sid went off reading the guidelines of the scroll, some of the villains started to whisper and mumble to one another.

"How long is this old geezer gonna keep babbling on?" asked Scar in a board tone

"Apparently until we waste away." said Ursula yawning

"No one babbles on like Gaston!" said Gaston while flexing his muscles

In response Jafar covered his face with his hand in annoyance of Gaston's ignorance.

"He'll probably bore us to death, and I would know, I am death." yawned Hades

Pete glanced over at Mickey who was next to Yen Sid.

"Why would the old coot bring that little runt along?" asked Pete with an eyebrow raised

"Hopefully for a little ssssssssnnnack." said Kaa licking his lips

As the other villains gripped and complained Maleficent felt a strange aura in the air. She looked around a little to find it's source when her eyes landed on the book Mickey was holding. She took a long look at the book, whatever was there it was drawing her in.

Meanwhile, Mickey was sitting quietly, fumbling his fingers. While his master was reading he looked around the room at the various villains some of them look more menacing in person then what the heroes described. He locked eyes with Kaa who had his swirling with patterns, Mickey was mesmerized for a few seconds but then snapped out of it and turned away, he then looked toward Shere Kan who smiled and licked his lips, Mickey shuddered at the thought of being eaten.

Mickey shifted uncomfortably in his seat as some of the eyes in the room rested on him. He then thought about what Minnie said last night. "Maybe this idea wasn't as good as I hoped." Mickey thought to himself. Then he shook his head of the negative thought, "No I will try to make this work, that's what my friends would want me to do, that's what Walt would want me to do." Mickey thought with determination.

Yen Sid finally finished reading off the scroll and set it back on the table.

"Lastly, if any of these terms are violated by anyone her, then all villains are here by forbidden from attending the festivities." concluded Yen Sid

Yen Sid then faced Chernabog.

"I trust that you will enforce these penalties if anything happens?"asked Yen Sid

"I will." replied Chernabog

"Then it is agreed, I will need your signature here please.

Chernabog did a wave of his finger and zapped the bottom of the scroll, signing his name. Yen Sid look over the signature and nodded in approval, then stood up.

"Seems to be in order, Very well then, we shall be on our way." said Yen Sid rolling up the scroll

Mickey and his master proceeded to the door, all the while Maleficent couldn't take her eyes off that book Mickey was holding, its aura was very intoxicating. She couldn't just ignore it and let it pass, whatever it was she needed to find out.

Yen Sid and Mickey made their way back to the gate where the carriage was waiting. They stepped back into the carriage and began the journey back.

"I hope everything goes well." said Mickey

Yen Sid nodded his head in agreement.

Little did they know that Maleficent's pet bird Diablo was following and keeping a close eye on them.

END OF CHAPTER 3

 **A/N**

Sorry for the slightly long wait. I had to do some of this by myself because my partner is busy at the moment and I don't want to pester him. This chapter probably isn't perfect but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting to long, It will probably be improved later so keep an eye out. I am open to any suggestions or criticism concerning this chapter, just pm me. I am also thinking about setting up a Discord chat for pretty much talking and bring up ideas about stuff like this, so let me know if you think that is a good idea. Other then all that I hope you all liked this chapter, some of the credit goes to my partner Nikolai777. Until next time! (I own nothing except my OCs Zen and Wildroth)


	5. Chapter 4: A Thief In Our Midst

**Chapter 4: A Thief In Our Midst**

There was only one day left until the grand party, and everyone was putting the finishing touches on everything at the castle. The place never looked so festive and grand.

It was almost one o'clock, and Minnie went to see Clarabelle about all the preparations. She found her walking between the hall and the ballroom with a clipboard in one hand and a pen in the other, checking things off.

"Hey Clarabelle, how is everything?" asked Minnie

"Everything is just about finished. The castle has been scrubbed from top to bottom, all the rooms for the royals have been fixed for them, all the tables have been set, and I just stopped by the kitchen and all the food is ready for tomorrow night. I'm just checking everything one last time to make sure all is ready." said Clarabelle

"That's great!" said Minnie

"Say have you seen Goofy around?" Inquired Minnie

"Oh Goofy? He went out to get everybody some lunch. Strange, he should've been back a while ago." said Clarabelle

Just as Clarabelle finished talking, Goofy walked up to them carrying bags of groceries.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late but man you should see the whole town, hyuck!" laughed Goofy

"Really? What did you see?" asked Minnie

"Well I was walking down town and there were decorations and lights everywhere, and when I went inside one of the stories it was crazy! I was lucky to have the sandwiches and to be the last one in line before they closed early for the day because they were cleaned out." chuckled Goofy

"Wow. was it really that busy?" asked Minnie in surprise

"You bet. And that's not all, all the Inns have been booked up. By the way, you know that grassy field next to the park?" asked Goofy

"Yes." said Minnie

"Well its all full up now with tents, food vendors, and all sorts of entertainment hyuck!" said Goofy

"Wow." said Minnie again. "It looks like this year may actually be the biggest celebration yet!" she said in amazement

"Definitely." said Clarabelle with the same feeling

"Well I guess I'll go put the sandwiches in the kitchen." said Goofy

"Oh but it's such a nice day today. Why don't we eat outdoors in the garden?" suggested Clarabelle

"That's a great idea!" said Minnie "I'll go let the others know" she said

"I'll get some plates and utensils." said Clarabelle

"And I'll get an umbrella and a blanket, hyuck!" said Goofy

All three of them split up to do their separate tasks. Minnie walked into the kitchen to find Daisy and Donald talking to each other.

"And he said hold my bill! Hahahahahaha!" laughed Donald

"Oh ha ha, funny Donald!" chuckled Daisy sarcastically

"Hey guys! Goofy brought us some sandwiches for lunch and we decided to have a picnic since a nice day outside." said Minnie

"That's great!" said Daisy

"He better not have gotten bologna this time." muttered Donald

"Say something?" asked Daisy with an eyebrow raised

"Oh I said that's great too." Donald said as a small sweat drop went down his face

"Okay...Anyway, Goofy is looking for a spot to set up in the garden. I'm going to make a quick pitcher of lemonade then go tell Mickey." said Minnie

"How about I go tell him and we'll meet you guys outside?" suggested Donald

"Hmm..alright then, we'll see you both outside." said Minnie

As Minnie and daisy got some lemons and cups out of one of the cabinet, Donald went to find Mickey.

Meanwhile Mickey was in his dressing room studying Walt's book. Ever since he felt that strange aura a few days ago he just couldn't quite shake it.

"Maybe I should've told him the other day." Mickey said to himself

As he was sitting at the desk Donald suddenly burst through the door.

"Hey Mickey! Goofy got us some sandwiches and everyone wants eat out in the garden." said Donald

"Huh? Sorry Donald did you say something?" asked Mickey

"I said everyone wants to have a picnic in the garden. Whatcha reading anyway?" asked Donald

"Oh just looking at Walt's book." Mickey said as he closed it

"Something wrong with it?" asked Donald

"I'm not really sure, something about it has been bothering me for a while now, but I just can't put my finger on it." said Mickey

"Relax buddy, maybe it's just nerves. Probably nothing to worry about." asurred Donald

"I don't know Donald, It doesn't seem like I should ignore it." said Mickey

"Well you shouldn't worry about it now, he should probably ask about it after the celebration." suggested Donald

"You're probably right." shrugged Mickey as he put the book back in the desk drawer

"Of course I am pal. Now let's go we're keeping everybody waiting." Donald said as he pushing Mickey towards the door.

"Wait, I want to open the window, it's a little stuffy in here." said Mickey

Mickey walked to the window and opened it

"Alright let's go." said Mickey

Mickey followed Donald out the room, but before leaving Mickey made sure he shut and lock the door. As they made their way down the hall, they didn't notice the shadow of a small black bird perched in one of the far windows.

Since the other day, Maleficent had sent her bird Diablo to retrieve Walt's book from Mickey's possession. There was something about the book that drew her in, she didn't know what it was but it seemed very powerful, whatever it was she wanted to know what it was.

As soon as Donald and Mickey were both out of site Diablo got to work. He flew down to the door and tried to use his talents to turn the knob. When that didn't work, he then tried using one of his claws to unhitch the lock through the keyhole.

After both attempts were meet with failure he then noticed a ray of sunlight shining through the keyhole. He peeked through the hole and saw the window was open from the far side of the room.

Diablo quickly flew out of one of the hall windows and around the side of the castle to the open one that was the dressing room. Once he was inside he began to ransack the room searching for what his mistress desired.

Meanwhile out in the garden, Mickey and the gang were eating sandwiches, sharing old stories, telling funny jokes and just having fun.

"Isn't this lovely?" sighed a satisfied Minnie

"It sure is." replied Daisy

"It's nice to just get away from all the stress and work once in a while" commented Clarabella

As the gang chatted on, Chip and Dale were rummaging through the picnic basket.

"Dale, hand me up one of the finger sandwiches." said Chip

As Dale climbed out of the basket with one of the sandwiches under his arm, he accidently bumped into the bucket of cold soda. The bottles hit the ground then rolled a few inches. Chip and Dale looked at the bottles for a second then shrugged their shoulders and continued with their task.

"Hey Donald! Want some lemonade?" asked Daisy

"Nah, I'll have a soda" said Donald

Daisy sighed and went to grab a soda bottle.

She notice that the bucket was spilt and turned to see Chip and Dale with a nervous grin on their faces, she raised an eyebrow than shook her head and grabbed a soda.

"Careful Donald, the bottle may be a bit fizzled." warned Daisy as she handed the soda bottle to him

"Ah you worry too mucAHSSSSPRTIIITTTRTSTR!". When Donald turned the cap of the soda bottle he was met with a blast of orange soda to the face.

When the blast subsided Donald's face was dripping with soda. He frowned at Daisy

"I tried to tell you." she said while trying to suppress a giggle

Everyone else tried to hold in there laughter but failed. Donald sent a glare toward Chip and Dale who were trying to act casual.

As Donald wiped the soda off his face with a few napkins, both Mickey and Pluto walked up to to them with slightly dirty hands and feet.

Clarabella took notice of this and groaned.

"Please don't tell me that Pluto dug up the petunias again." said Clarabella with her face in her hands.

"Wellllllllll…...kinda..." Mickey replied nervously while scratching the back of his head.

Clarabella sighed "I'll take care of it later." she said with a groan.

"Don't worry, I promise to help you fix it." said Mickey trying to cheer her up.

After a while the mood died down a little, than Goofy thought of something to brighten it up.

"Hey! How abouta game of frisbee?" suggested Goofy

At this, everybody perked up some.

"That sounds like fun! I'll go get the disc and be right back." said Mickey

Mickey stood up and began to speed walk back to his room.

Meanwhile Diablo was still there, ransacking the place looking for the book. He searched the shelves, the closet and under the bed but had no luck.

Then he thought of the one place that he should've looked in the first place: The desk drawer. Diablo flew to the desk and put his talents around the handle of the drawer. The drawer was a little heavy but with a quick strong jerk he was able to force it open. The drawer was open enough so he could open and turn the pages of the book.

He used his beak to flip through the pages to the ones his mistress wanted. As he turned the pages he began to feel the same source of magic that Maleficent felt the other day.

He finally made it to the last page where the source of the magic was strongest. Using his talents he pulled at the page as hard as he could.

Flapping his wings to gain strength, he finally tore the page free of the book, but in the process he pulled so hard that the drawer with the book fell on to the floor. He also accidentally hit one of the shelves and knocked some of the books down.

After recovering from the blow he heard footsteps approaching the room. Realizing he needed to act quickly, he took the page and swallowed it. Just before he could make a break for the window, Mickey opened the door.

The second Mickey opened the door his face showed nothing but utter shock at the state of the room. Books and papers were everywhere, as well as broken antiques and knocked over lamps. He looked to the corner to see a small pile of papers moving around. Then out of the pile sprang Diablo. Mickey saw the bird try to make a break for the open window, he quickly ran to it and shut it, blocking the bird's escape. The bird then notice the open door and tried to make it there, but Mickey once again beat him to it. With both the door and window sealed off Mickey tried his best to catch the bird. Diablo had no other choice but to try and avoid capture until one of his escape routes were open again.

After a while the rest of the gang began to wonder what was taking Mickey so long.

"Why don't you go check on him Donald?" suggested Daisy

"Me? What about Goofy?" Donald asked as he pointed toward Goofy who was gobbling down a

sub sandwich.

"You guys say sumthin?" asked Goofy as he licked his fingers.

Minnie just shook her head and stood up.

"I'll do it." she said as she rolled her eyes

She walked back inside and down the hall toward the room. As she got closer she heard rustling and what sounded like some glass breaking.

"What on earth is he doing in there!?" She asked out loud to herself

When she made it to the door she didn't bother knocking and just open it. That was a big mistake.

Inside the room, Diablo saw the door knob turning and knew this oce his big chance to escape. Once the door was opening, Diablo made a swooping dive toward it. Mickey jumped and nearly caught the bird, but failed. Mickey then turned to see Minnie opening the door and tried to warn her.

"No Minnie, wait! shouted Mickey

"Mickey, what in the World are you doinAAHH"

Minnie screamed at the sight of the black bird swooping toward her. She ducked and the bird barely missed her.

Diablo flew out the door and out one of the hall windows. He had escaped.

Mickey then ran to Minnie who was still shaken by the experience.

"Minnie are you alright!?" asked a frantic Mickey

"I'm fine, just a little surprised, that's all" she replied

Minnie started to look a little faint, so Mickey sat her in a chair to recover. A minute later, the rest of the gang showed up.

"We heard a scream. What happened?" asked a worried Daisy

As everyone helped clean the room, Mickey spent the last thirty minutes explaining what happened.

"You know I had a feeling something like this would happen." said Daisy

"Those rotten villains!" fumed Donald

"The bird ain't still here is it!?" asked a frightened Chip and Dale.

"No. It flew away." Minnie reassured them.

The two chipmunks breathed a sigh of relief.

The servants brought everyone a glass of water and caught wind of the situation. Word got out and it eventually reached Yen Sid. The minute he heard the news he left immediately for the castle. He arrived within the hour and went straight to the scene of the crime.

When Mickey saw his master approaching he muttered a nervous "Uh oh." under his breath.

"Well? What happened?" ordered Yen Sid

Mickey looked down and awkwardly fondled his fingers "Um…...Well….You see….."

"Well? Spit it out!" Yen Sid said in a more demanding tone

Mickey was about to answer but Minnie stepped up and spoke for him

"That awful bird of Maleficent came in and made a mess of out of the whole room!" said Minnie with a frown.

"Did the bird steal anything?" asked Yen Sid with a raised eyebrow

"Not that we know of." replied Mickey

"I see…"

Yen Sid rubbed his chin in deep thought after processing all the information. Then he spoke.

"I know what needs to be done." He said in a low tone as he walked off.

"Wait! I'm sure there is some sorta explanation for all this."

Yen Sid stopped and turned his head. "Apprentice. The terms of the agreement have been met with a violation and it can not go unanswered."

"But."

Yen Sid now fully turned around, his arms were folded across his chest and his face was dark with one eyebrow raised.

"Well?" He asked.

"N...Nevermind." Mickey answered looking at the floor

"Now if you'll excuse me." Yen Sid proceeded to walk to his own private room in the west wing of the castle.

Mickey's head sank in defeat. Then Minnie walked over and tried to comfort him.

"It's not your fault Mickey." said Minnie giving him a hug.

"The villains are the ones responsible." said Clarabella

"Aw cheer up buddy" Goofy said patting him on the back.

Mickey gave a small smile and nodded.

As the gang continued cleaning up, Yen Sid went to his private study, working on a spell communication spell.

A few years ago Yen Sid arranged to have an addition to the west wing. This addition was to work as a second private study for quick access to avoid the trouble of going back and forth between his house and the castle. When it was finished, Mickey suggested he use electricity, but his master refused, preferring the traditional use of candles and torches.

When he was finished, he stepped in front of a full body mirror and with a wave of his wand it began to glow. The glow lessened a little and showed the face of Chernabog.

"Why have you summoned me?" Chernabog boomed, but Yen Sid didn't flinch.

"I have called on a matter of utmost importance."

Chernabog rested his head in his claw.

"Well?"

There has been some trouble here at the castle and I have reason to believe that one of the villains has been involved." stated Yen Sid.

"Strange. As the keeper of the villains realm, the presence of those who come and go are made known to me. Whom do you think it is?" asked Chernabog.

"Maleficent." Yen Sid said in a low tone.

"And?"

"And not that long ago, her pet bird Diablo intruded into one of the rooms and made a mess. Now I'm wise enough to know that Diablo wouldn't come here unless he was given the order to by his mistress. It appears that something in our possession has brought her attention." said Yen Sid.

"And what beith in your possession that she would want?" asked Chernabog

"I do not know, I will investigate after the festivities. However, I believe we have agreements that must be fulfilled?" reminded Yen Sid

"Indeed we do." replied Chernabog

"I shall rectify this violation our contract." said Chernabog

"As will I." replied Yen Sid

With that, the mirror spell wore off.

Yen Sid returned to the desk to study some more papers. He tried to think what could it be that Maleficent wanted. Then one particular item crossed his mind.

"Could it be? No no it couldn't. Then again." he muttered to himself

Yen Sid shook his head. "Come now you old wizard. This is no time to trouble yourself over this. There're are still much to do." he said as he stood up.

Yen Sid blew out the candle on his desk and headed out the door.

After hours of flying, Diablo finally made it back to the gate to the villains realm. There was no way through the gate without using the spell. However, for years there was a small passage disguised as a rock that was in line with the gate stuck between both realms. Diablo walked up to the small rock, tapped it in three places, then a small hole opened up big enough for a small animal to walk through.

Diablo stepped through the opening and continued his flight to the dark castle in the distance. He flew to one of the tall towers where he knew Maleficent would be.

When Diablo made it to the window sill of one of the taller towers, he let out a couple of caws to alert his mistress of his presence. A moment later she appeared at the sill, she ushered the bird inside to a table at the center of the room. Maleficent walked to the table and stood there with one hand around her staff and the other on her hip. She looked at Diablo with a raised eyebrow.

"Well?" she asked impatiently.

Diablo took a few steps back and began regurgitating. Maleficent's face scrunched up in disgust. After a few more gags, the bird finally coughed up the stolen piece of paper. Maleficent picked up the slimy piece of paper with two fingers and frowned.

"I risk months of gathered magic to get you across the realms and this is all you can bring me!?" Maleficent shouted in anger.

Diablo shrunk back in fear of what she might do to him. But to his luck, she calmed down.

"Very well, we'll make do." she groaned.

Diablo perked up a bit, thankful that he was spared his mistress's wrath. But he wasn't let off the hook that easy.

"For your sake, you better hope this piece of paper has some use to me, or else." she warned.

"Now leave me!"

Diablo quickly flew away to avoid angering Maleficent any further. Maleficent used the little magic she had to restore the piece of paper.

"Now what secrets do you hold?" she asked while staring at the blank page.

She put her hand to it and the page glowed bright. It illuminated the entire room then slow died down. Maleficent began to feel the same magical aura she did last time it was in her presence only it was twice as strong this time.

When the light was gone there was a mysterious symbol that appeared at the center of the page, then strangely written words wrote themselves under it. Maleficent gazed at the words for a moment then a menacing smile crossed her face.

"Interesting." she said as thunder sounded in the distance.

"Very interesting."

END OF CHAPTER 4

 **A/N**

Late New years present for you guys, I hope you enjoy it. I had to do this by myself, If you find any grammar or spelling mistakes plz let me know. I'm still thinking about setting up a Discord but I want your opinion. Thanks again to all the people that have been following the story, I appreciate the support. I'm still open to ideas if you guys have them. I will try to get another chapter up soon, don't know when but soon. Anyways, thanks for reading! (I own nothing but my OCs and this story, everything else belongs to Disney.)


	6. Chapter 5: A short Interlude Part 1

**Chapter 5: A short interlude. Part 1**

Finally, after over two months of planning and preparation, it was finally here, The Grand Party. This event was gonna be bigger than Christmas, Thanksgiving and the Fourth of July combined. In town, there were huge crowds in the streets, as well as bands playing music and children dancing with each other. There were also vendors and merchants trying to sell food, fancy clothing, and the latest in accessories.

By the dockyards, huge ships could be seen sailing into port barring the flag of their respective kingdom or country. But as most ships came in on the water there were some that actually flew in. Peter Pan, The Darling family, Jake and the Neverland pirate crew, The lost boys, Tiger Lily as well as her father the Chief and most of the Piccaninny tribe. Also, the fairies were with them such as Tinkerbell, her sister Periwinkle and all their friends, Clank, Bubble, Fairy Mary, Dewey, Zarina, The Ministers, Queen Clarion, and Lord Milori. All of them flew in on Bucky the Neverland crew's living pirate ship.

When the ship touched down on the water, the crew laid the plank then proceeded down the dock.

"Well, guys, we're finally here!" shouted Peter

"How delightful!" said Wendy

"Oh boy this is going to be fun," said an excited Michal

The gang then turned to the group of fairies flying behind them.

"Thank you guys for giving us a lift, literally." Izzy chuckled at the last bit as she thanked the Fairies

In response, the fairies nodded in a means that said "Your welcome."

The gang oohed and aahed as they gazed at the colorful balloons that drifted in the air, and decorations that went from building to building. Michael tugged on John's shirt and pointed at the people in costumes and clown suits.

"I say, what a site!" said John

"Come on guys! Let's go explore!"

"Hold it right there!"

The group turned to face a frowning Wendy. She was specifically glaring at John and Michael.

There is no time for fooling around. Micheal, John, you both remember what mother and father said?

"Aww Coconuts." said a disappointed Cubby.

"Yeah, I wanted to go exploring too," said Peter

"PETER!" Wendy shouted sending him a glare.

"Oh come on Wendy. Can't we have a little bit of fun before the party?" Peter asked while flashing her one of his best smiles

Wendy rolled her eyes and sighed in defeat, falling for the boy's charm.

"Oh alright." she groaned.

The kids cheered in victory

"I'm going to the market for a few things, here are a few coins for you and Michael to share equally.

"Yo ho, let's go, gang!" shouted Jake as he and some of the boys ran off.

"Come on Skully, I'll buy you some cracker!" said Izzy

"Crackers!" squawked Skully

"John, you be sure to look after your brother!" Wendy shouted to the kids as the ran into the distance

Wendy sighed as she watched them disappear. She then recollected the evening with her parents and her and the boy's departure to the Magic Kingdom.

 **FLASHBACK**

It was late in the evening and The Darling children were currently packing for their stay at the Disney Castle. Due to an unfortunate cold Mr. Darling caught, he and his wife had to stay home.

"Wendy, do you have everything?" asked Ms. Darling

"Yes mother, I checked everything twice." breathed Wendy as she finished packing the last suitcase

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm very sure," Wendy said to try and comfort her mother.

"Alright." Ms. Darling sighed

"I still don't understand why you and father can't come this year," said Wendy

"I'm sorry dear, I and your father would love nothing more than to be with you and the boys, but unfortunately your father caught a nasty cold, he and I must stay home."

"I'm sure Peter will look after you and the boys," said Ms. Darling

It had been quite a while since Wendy introduced Peter to her parents. They were very skeptical of him, especially her father who still doesn't trust him or his antics. But her mother warmed up to him right away. Wendy asked her parents to keep the secrets of Neverland safe. While her mother promised not to tell anyone her father threaten to report the boy, but thanks to Mrs. Darling's charm and swaying she was able to convince him to conceal the information.

Every year, Peter and Jake usually offered to give the Darling family a ride on the flying ship. But dew to Mrs. Darlings slight fear of heights, the family would sail on a normal passenger ship.

"I still don't trust that UCHOO rascal of a boy!" shouted Mr. Darling as he entered the room

"Why George! You're supposed to be in bed!" scolded Mrs. Darling

"Mary, I just wanted to see the children UCHOO off." Mr. Darling said as he blew into a handkerchief.

"Peters' here!" cried Michael as he spotted the Neverland ship flying toward the rooftop with Peter standing at the stern. Besides Peter, there was also Jake, Izzy, Cubby, The Lost Boys,

The children and their dog Nana ran to the window and waved to their friends. Peter leaped into the air and flew to the window greet the kids.

"Hey guys!" said Peter as he landed on the window sill.

"Peter!" the Darlings shouted in excitement.

the children ran up to Peter and gave him a group hug.

Outside the window, the Neverland crew guided the flying ship to line up to the window. When they were close enough, Izzy and Cubby lowered the plank to connect the deck to the window sill.

"Ahoy gang!" shouted Jake from the ship wheel.

"Hey! Jake, Cubby, and Izzy are here too!" cried Michael

"As well as the Lost Boys, the Piccaninny tribe, and the fairies from Pixie Hollow," added John

Peter stepped down and bowed to the Darling folks.

"Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Darling!" said Peter as he bowed to the couple.

"Good evening to you too Peter." Mrs. Darling returned.

Mr. Darling mumbled under his breath until his wife elbowed him in the arm. Mr. Darling winced in pain at the sudden hit.

"Ow-! I mean, good evening Peter," Mr. Darling greeted while rubbing his arm from the slight pain.

Big Chief and Tiger lily and some of the fairies, appeared at the edge of the deck.

"Oh mother, father, this is the Big Chief of the Piccaninny tribe and his daughter Princess Tiger Lily"

Big Chief put a hand up and gave loud "HOW" while Tiger Lily bowed slightly.

"Um...How." replied A slightly nervous Mrs. Darling

"And this is Queen Clarion and Lord Milori of the fairies."

The fairy couple flew up to the Darlings and bowed.

"Nice to meet you, your majesties," replied Mrs. Darling with a small curtsey

"Pleasure to make your UCHOO acquaintance," said Mr. Darling blowing his nose

"You'll have to excuse my husband, he has a terrible cold," explained Mrs. Darling

Nana walked up to them with carrying the last suitcase in her mouth. Wendy retrieved the case then patted Nana's head.

"Thanks Nana. I believe that is everything." accounted Wendy.

"Well, it looks like we're all set!" said Peter.

Peter assisted the Darlings by bringing their luggage on board the ship. Before leaving, the Darling children gave their parents final goodbyes.

"Wendy be sure to look after your brothers," said Mrs. Darling

"I will mother," replied Wendy

"John, if you are ever separated from your sister, take care of your brother!" said Mrs. Darling

"Understood mother!" replied John

"And Michael, do not wander off by yourself!" she reminded

"Okay, mother!" replied Michael

"Oh, and Wendy before you go."

Mr. Darling went into the other room. About a minute later, he returned with a medium sized bag full of coins.

"For you, the boys and your UCHOO friends," said Mr. Darling

"Oh thank you father," Wendy said as she hugged him

John and Michael ran over to their mother and father for final goodbyes.

"Goodbye Michael, goodbye John," said Mrs. Darling as she hugged them and kissed their foreheads

"Goodbye, mother!" They both said in unison

"Now boys, be sure to mind your behavior, and do what your sister tells you." reminded their father

"We will!" They both answered

"Are you sure this boat is safe?" inquired Mrs. Darling

"Don't worry Mrs. Darling, Buck has never let us down yet," assured Izzy.

The children boarded the ship then waved to their parents as they sail away. Peter was just about to leave but was stopped by Mrs. Darling.

"Um Peter, might we have a word with you before you go?" asked Mrs. Darling

"Sure thing Mrs. Darling. Hey Jake, you go ahead and set sail, I'll catch up," said Peter

"Aye I Peter!" replied Jake as he pulled away from the rooftop window.

Peter turned his attention back to the Darling couple. Mrs. Darling had a look of concern on her face while Mr. Darling had a frown on his.

"Is there something you wanted to tell me?" asked Peter

Mrs. Darling was about to say something, but her husband immediately interrupted.

"Now listen to me, young man. We love our children more than anything in the world. I do not want you putting them in danger for the sake of one of your adventures, that goes especially for my daughter!" said a stern Mr. Darling

"Believe me, Mr. Darling. I would put my own life down before I let anything happen to them," said Peter

"See that you do."

"GEORGE!" Mrs. Darling shouted in angry

"Well, he said it." Mr. Darling said in defense.

"Listen Peter. You'll have to forgive my husband, but what he means is that we know you mean well, and the children admire you a lot. But after some of your past adventures, we're deeply concerned about the children's safety. There have been many situations where the children's lives have been put in danger. We just want your word that you'll protect them with great care." said Mrs. Darling.

"You can trust me, Mrs. Darling. Wendy, John, and Michael are like family to me. I will always put them before me." reassured Peter.

"Thank you, Peter. We won't keep you any longer. "

Peter bid Mr. and Mrs. Darling goodbye as he leaped from the window into the open London air.

The Darling folks watched as Peter flew back to the ship heading to the Magic Kingdom. Mrs. Darling then turned to her husband and gave him a stern frown.

"Why do you always have to be so hard on that boy?" said Mrs. Darling

"I'm telling you Mary, that boy's recklessness will influence the children in ways that will only lead tru...tru…. UCHOOO trouble." sniffed Mr. Darling.

Mrs. Darling sighed and pinched her nose. She then tugged her husbands arm.

"Come on, it's late. I'll give you a bath and then it's time for bed," said Mrs. Darling.

"Al..UCHOOO right." sniffed Mr. Darling.

Mrs. Darling closed the window then lead Mr. Darling to their bedroom.

* * *

The Neverland ship sailed smoothly through the calm night sky on its journey to the Magic Kingdom.

After a while, Jake let John steer the ship for a bit while Michael was playing with Izzy, Cubby and the rest of the lost boys.

Later that night, almost everybody went to bed, except for Wendy, Peter, and Jake who was still steering the ship.

Wendy stood at the stern. She stared back at her home until the London tower could no longer be seen. Peter looked down from the Crow's nest and saw Wendy staring off into the distance. Peter dropped down from the mainmast then walked up to Jake.

"Hey, Jake, why don't you head below deck for a bit. I'll man the wheel for a while," said Peter

"Thanks, Peter." yawned Jake as he left for bed.

Jake went below, leaving Wendy and Peter alone on deck. When Jake was out of site, Peter walked up to Wendy and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You okay Wendy?" asked Peter

"Oh I'm fine, just a little homesick, being the first time going without my parents.

"I do hope that they weren't too hard on you were they?" asked Wendy

"Gee, your parents sure worry a lot about you," said Peter

"They're probably just concerned, ever since we went to Neverland by ourselves." sighed Wendy

"Don't worry Wendy, whatever happens, I'll protect you, I swear," said Peter with his fist to his chest

"You know Peter, for a boy who claimed that he will never grow up, you sure do act mature," said Wendy.

"HEY!" said an offended Peter

Wendy chuckled and kissed the boy's cheek.

 **FLASHBACK END**

Wendy was suddenly brought back to reality when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Tiger Lily smiling at her. Wendy returned the nice gesture. When they first met, Wendy viewed Tiger Lily as no more than a mere rival for Peter's affection. After a while, they became quite close friends.

"Well, at least I have you for company," Wendy said with a smile

* * *

The gang left to engage in activities and other things, leaving the group of fairies by themselves.

"Great. What are we supposed to do now?" asked Vilda

"How about we go to the markets. I heard they have a petting zoo," said Fawn

"I agree, I heard they have some fancy new dresses and clothes from all over the world," said Rosetta

"But aren't they too big for you?" asked Iridessa

"A gal can dream, can't she!?" Rosetta said in an offended tone

Tinkerbell and her friends continued to converse until Fairy Mary flew up and interrupted them.

"I'm going to the castle with the royalties and the ministers. You all are free to do whatever you want until the party but STAY out of trouble," warned Fairy Mary as she flew to catch up with the others.

"Anyway, I was hoping to go to the fair," said Iridessa

"Yeah me too!" said Gliss

"Same," added Zarina

"How about we split up? Some of us can go to the fair, and the others can go to the market." Tinkerbell suggested

"That sounds like a great idea!" said a thrilled Gliss

"I agree. How about we meet under the clock tower in an hour?" asked Periwinkle

"I'm fine with that," said Gliss

"Oh and Tinkerbell, try not to cause any trouble." teased Vilda

Tinkerbell rolled her eyes then the group dispersed.

 **A/N**

 **This was originally part of a much larger chapter, but I decided to split it up into pieces so it would be easier to read. Peter is a little bit OOC in this chapter, I also wanted to dig a little at his and Wendy's relationship. The thing with Mrs. Darling's fear of heights was made up on my part. Sorry it took so long, I've been piled up with College work. Right now I'm on spring break and have lots of free time to do some writing, but only for a week. :'( Please let me know about any grammar errors. If you want to just give me advice or ideas, please PM those to me. Otherwise, I hope you like the chapter. There will be at least 1-2 more parts to the Interlude. I just want to focus a bit on characters who have some sorta roll in the story, if you think I should skip the idea and make regular parts, I would like to know your input. Some characters who have rolls will probably not get an entire chapter about them. If you have any favorite characters that you want to see interact or given a came, please PM them to me. Anyway, I hope you like this little interlude, let me know if I should continue with this system. Thank you all for your patience and support of this story! Until next time! (This story, Zen, and Wildroth are my property. All others are owned by Disney)**

 **Note: This chapter was done solo by me. Offer for help is still open.**


	7. Chapter 6: A short Interlude Part 2

**Chapter 6: A short interlude. Part 2**

While the group of Neverlanders went off to participate in various activities, more ships began to dock at the port. Such ships from Arendelle, Corona, Enchancia, and Avalor carrying the royals and noblemen and women.

the crew, the servants, and the two royal sisters of Arendelle: Queen Elsa and Princess Anna, as well as the royal iceman Kristoff and his trusty reindeer companion: Sven. And last but not least Olaf, everybody's favorite talking snowman. The Arendelle party proceeded down the plank and onto the docks.

"Eeek! This is going to be so much fun! Isn't this amazing Elsa!?" asked an over-excited Anna

"Hehe yeah It sure is," said Elsa and a slightly less excited tone.

Despite the fact that they have attended every celebration for the past six years, they still couldn't help feeling new to all the strange but colorful surroundings.

The only other person that could rival Anna's excitement was probably Olaf. The little snowman couldn't stop himself from running around and admiring all the wondrous scenery.

"Excuse me your majesty?" asked Gerda, who was one of the closest servants of the Arendelle family

"I beg your pardon, but the servants are wondering if we can proceed with bringing the food to the castle," said Gerda

"Oh, of course, tell them they may. I'm sure Mickey will help you when you arrive. I and Anna will see you there later." Elsa replied

"As you wish your majesty," said Gerda as she bowed slightly.

While the servants began to carry trays of food to the castle, There was a sudden shout from Anna

"Elsa, look! Rapunzel and Eugene are here!" Anna shouted as she witnessed their, cousin, Eugene, and someone she didn't really know walking down the plank toward the street.

Elsa looked to where Anna was pointed

"Rapunzel, over here!" Anna shouted from where she stood

Rapunzel turned her head to the source of the shouting, then her eyes lit up and a big smile spread across her face.

The two relatives ran toward each other with a skip in their steps and arms open wide. When they reached each other they wrapped one another in a big hug. Elsa walked up to the pair and gave Rapunzel a hug as well. Everyone else exchanged hugs, pats, and handshakes with each other.

"It's so good to see you guys again, It feels like it's been ages!" said Rapunzel

"I know right!? It's been so long!" said Anna

Kristoff leaned over and whispered to Elsa.

"Um didn't they meant a few months ago?" asked Kristoff

"Don't spoil their moment," said Elsa with her hand raised

As the cousins exchanged words they were suddenly interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Guys, this is my best friend and captain of the guard: Cassandra!" said Rapunzel as she introduced her friend.

"A pleasure to meet you, your majesty." greeted Cassandra with a small bow

"The pleasure is ours." greeted Elsa back

"Any friend of Rapunzel is a friend of ours!" Anna said as she hugged Cassandra tightly, leaving the guard captain surprised and gasping for air.

"Anna." Elsa scolded.

"Sorry." Anna apologized to the captain, who was catching her breath.

Olaf walked up to Cassandra and introduced himself.

"Hello, I'm Olaf and I love warm hugs!" said Olaf

Cassandra just gave the snowman a confused look, but Olaf kept smiling with his arms open.

"Umm..nice to meet you too?" replied Cassandra

Rapunzel then interjected

"Hey! We still have a few hours until evening. Why don't we do something fun until the party?" suggested Rapunzel

"That's a great idea!" Anna said in agreement, "Why don't we go shopping?"

"Perfect!" said Rapunzel

"I, Sven, and Pascal are gonna look around," said Olaf

"Alright, but be sure to stay together though, we'll meet you at the castle later," advised Elsa

"And you be sure to behave yourself, Pascal," Rapunzel told her lizard friend

"Come on guys!" Anna shouted to the group

As Anna and Rapunzel dragged their boyfriends by the arm, Elsa and Cassandra gave each other a confused look then proceeded to follow.

* * *

The Royal family of Enchancia as well as the royal sorcerer: Cedric, and the royal steward: Baileywick had just arrived. The royal family was sitting in a carriage while Baileywick and some of the servants were riding in another, and Cedric who preferred to ride a horse. All of them were now on their way to the castle.

As the carriage drove on, the family looked in wonder outside the window at all the people and children who were dressed in fancy clothing, walking to and fro.

"Wow, look at all the people here!" Sofia said while pointing outside the window.

"It sure is." agreed James, Sofia's stepbrother.

"It's amazing how much effort people put into the celebration each year," commented Amber.

"That's because this isn't just any celebration. This is a tribute to Walt Disney: the very founder of the Magic kingdom. Everyone here does their very best in honor of him." remarked Roland.

"And it's always so lovely this time of year," said Miranda.

"It will be nice to see the princesses again. There is so much that I want to tell them!" Sofia said in excitement.

"Aren't you excited to clover?" Sofia asked her little furry companion Clover.

Clover nodded in agreement

A little while later, there was a sudden shout from Roland.

"Driver, stop the carriage for a moment!" shouted Roland.

The coachman gave a loud "Woooooah!" to the horses and they immediately came to a halt.

"Roland, why have we stopped?" asked Miranda

"That vendor over there is selling freshly baked goods!" Roland said as he pointed in the direction of the bakery

"But father, shouldn't we be heading straight to the castle?" asked James

"Oh, this will only take a minute. Besides, if we wait too long he might be sold out later," said Roland

Miranda rolled her eyes at her husband.

As the royal family stepped out of the carriage, Sofia looked across the street to see some familiar faces.

"look, it's Elena! Hey Elena! " Shouted Sofia as she waved her hand to get her old friend's attention.

The Avalor group look to the source of the voice that was calling to them.

"Hey look, its Sofia!" cried Isabel

When the Avalor group realized who it was, smiles appeared on their faces as the walked over to greet the Enchantia family.

"Sofia! It's so good to see you all again!" said Elena as she scooped up Sofia in a hug

"It's good to see you too, Elena," said Sofia as she returned the hug.

"It's also great to see you as well your highnesses," Elena said as she curtseyed to the rest of the royals

"Likewise Princess Elena," said Miranda

"Where are the others?" inquired James

"They were feeling drowse from the trip so they decided to rest at the castle before the party tonight," said Isabel

"Why don't you hang with us for a bit," suggested Mateo

"Really!? Oh, can we please?" Sofia pleaded with her parents

"Yes, I would also like to go to Dad." Amber agreed

"Me too," added James

"I don't see why not, me and your mother are going to the castle to make sure we have everything in order. You three make sure you stay together and listen to what Elena says, and make sure you're at the castle in time to get ready for tonight," said Roland

"Thank you!" said the children in unison

While the others chatted with each other, Elena and Sofia decided to hang back a little from the group so they could talk.

"I noticed you're still wearing the amulet Sofia, it still looks great on you." Elena complemented

"Thank you, Elena, you look lovely too." Sofia returned

"There is so much I want to tell you, A lot has happened since we last saw each other."

"I also have some things I wanted to tell you," said Elena

"Oh? like what?" Sofia asked

"Well, we finally took care of the evil sorceress Shuriki, but unfortunately there have been other villains trying to take over the kingdom," said Elena

"Really!? That's awful!" said a shocked Sofia

"Yep, they are always after my magic, but they always fail thanks to my friends, like you Sofia," said Elena

"Aww thanks," said Sofia

"Enough about me, how are things with you?" asked Elena

"I've had quite the adventures Elena, and I made many new friends. They helped me so much when I was in trouble," said Sofia

"What happened?" asked Elena

"Well it was the day of my graduation, but an evil sorceress named Vor wanted to use the Wicked Nine to take over the EverRealms. She trapped me in the Amulet, thanks to all the Princesses, we were able to defeat her. My friends and family freed me from the Amulet then Orion named me an official protector." explained Sofia

"Wow! Sounds like there is a lot to that story. You'll have to tell me more about soon." said Elena in amazement

"I'll be sure to do so," said Sofia as the pair continued to walk on.

END OF CHAPTER 6

 **A/N**

 **So sorry it took so long! I've just been stressed with getting ready for finals and crap. Anyway, here is the next part. Undecided if I want to make a third part to this or not. I'm still open to Ideas and please keep sending me your favorite Disney characters you want to see in the story. If there are any mistakes in grammar or suggestions you want to point out, please let me know. I'm still looking for assistance with some things, just let me know. Other then all that, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know what you think in the reviews. After next week, I have a month off of school so I'll have a lot more time to write. Until next time! (I only own my Ocs Zen, Wildroth, and this story. Everything else is the property of Disney)**


	8. Chapter 7: A short Interlude Final

**Chapter 7: A short interlude. Part 3 (Final)**

It was now the middle of the afternoon and thousands of people had already begun celebrating early. Bands were playing music, games were enjoyed, and people were dancing and playing all around. But meanwhile, on the villains side of The Magic Kingdom, the villains were also getting ready to join the celebration. Cruella Deville was outfitting party dresses, Mr. Smee was assisting Captain Hook with his uniform, Drizzella and Anastasia were fighting over a gown, Randall was going through different camouflages, and Pete was trying (and failing) to fit into a tuxedo.

But out of all the villains, there was but one who wasn't preparing for the party. Ever since Diablo returned with the paper from Walt's book, Maleficent spent countless hours studying it over and over trying to decipher the mysterious symbols and markings on it. There were several occasions where she missed mealtimes, or she would zap the servants when they disturbed her. Some of the other villains began to wonder what she would be doing in the tower for so long. The servants who had barely escaped with their lives would be whispering in the halls about what they had seen and heard.

"I wonder what that witch is doing up in that room of her's," said Frollo.

"I overheard from the servants about one time she nearly killed one them one they brought dinner to her," said Gothel.

"And there was one time when I walked by her door and I could've sworn I heard whispering coming from that room. And it gave me the creeps," commented Madame Mim.

"I agree, my room is across from hers and I keep seeing strange green light emanating from behind that door," said Yzma.

"You all are worried about nothing. I'm sure my babe is just getting ready for the party," said Hades.

"Oh not this again." groaned Clayton.

"I also concur with Hades. We have much more important matters to attend to," said The Evil Queen.

"Indeed, like my makeup!" said the Queen of Hearts.

"And I still need to choose my hat," added Dr. Facilier.

The villains continued with their own preparations for the party. But little did they know that Maleficent was dabbling in something quite immense. Within her room, books were spread all over the place, on her bed, on the table, and even a few on the floor.

"Diablo, it appears that I may not have to skin your feathers after all." said Maleficent as she patted the head of her bird.

"In just two nights hours I was finally able to accomplish something that would have taken decades for an ordinary sorcerer to solve. It's almost like it was speaking to me directly like it wanted me to understand it." she grinned

"It is almost remarkable how that old wizard was able to hide such a secret for so long, even keeping it from his own apprentice. Well, tonight all of them will be in for quite a surprise. I just need to decipher the last symbol then everything else should fall into place. The time has come for the villains to rule!" Maleficent finished her sentence with an evil laugh as a gust of wind blew through the window making the lanterns flicker.

RING RING RING went some of the telephones. Ever since this morning, the telephone had been ringing off the hook with calls from some of the guests that were still coming.

"Daisy can you get that!" asked Mickey "Oh! Goofy, can you get that one too!

"Sure thing Mic!" They both said in unison

"Mickey! The guests are here! It's almost time to open the gate, you need to get there to greet them!" said Minnie as she ran up to him.

"Don't worry, we'll make it." Assured Mickey

"Mickey! I got a call from Director Nick Fury. He is requesting permission to land the Helicarrier by the coast!" called Daisy.

"And I got a call from Mr. Han Solo wondering if he can park his ship in the field!" added Goofy.

"Tell them both that they may land!" Mickey answered back.

"Mickey, we need to go now!" Minnie said as she pushed (more like shoved) Mickey towards the gate.

Meanwhile, the villains were just about ready to leave for the party, or so they thought.

"Well everyone. the cars and carriages should be at the castle gates waiting for us. We mustn't be late to the party now." said Jafar.

"It's about time," said Darth Vader

"I can't wait to cause all sorts of awkward and weird situations this year!" said Bill Cipher as he rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

"But what of Maleficent? asked Madame Mim. "I still haven't seen her"

"Never mind her." said The Evil Queen. "She will surely join us later this evening."

All the villains were heading toward the gate only to find that it was locked shut with two guards standing in front of it at attention.

"Remove yourselves, we have an engagement to attend," said Frollo

"Yeah, so SCRAM!" said Pete

"Sorry, but we're under strict orders to not let anyone in or out." said the first guard

"WHAT!? THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS! I DEMAND YOU MOVE OUT OF MY WHY THIS INSTANT, OR OFF WITH YOUR HEADS!" shout the Queen of Hearts in fury.

"W-We're sorry, but we are under orders from Chernobog himself." said the second guard said in a nervous tone.

"For what reason?" asked Prince Hans

" **FOR THE REASON THAT ONE OF YOU HAVE VIOLATED THE CONTRACT!"** boomed Chernobog from behind the crowd of villains.

"But who has done such a thing? Certainly not one of us," said Hook

"Oh but there is but one who has done the act," said Chernobog

"And who would be?" inquired Princess Ivy

" **Maleficent.** " answered Chernobog

The villains let out a surprised surprised gasp at the mention of the dark fairy's name.

Mickey jogged as fast as he could to the front gate.

"Mickey, the guests are going to be here any minute!" warned Clarabella

"We're all set to raise the gate buddy!" called Goofy

When Mickey made it to the gate he stopped for a moment to catch his breath and looked at his watch. A penguin servant came by with a glass of water on a tray. Mickey brought the glass to his lips and took a large gulp before setting it back down on the tray, he then thanked the penguin as it walked off. Mickey glanced at his watch, only a few seconds until it was time to open the gate. Mickey then reached into his back pocket, pulled out a handkerchief, then wiped the sweat off his forehead. With his eyes set on his watch, he raised his right hand, ready to give Goofy the signal.

"Okay Goofy…..Now!" Mickey shouted

Mickey put on his best smile as the gates began to open with a loud clicking and screeching sound to reveal almost every resident of the magic kingdom.

"Here we go," Mickey said as he took a deep breath, puffed out his chest, and gave a loud.

"WELCOME!"

END OF CHAPTER 7

 **A/N**

Sorry if this chapter is short and late, but I really wanted to get this out to you guys. I wanted to focus a little more on the villains this time and will do so occasionally in the story. School has been tough, but I've been able to manage alright. I also realized that I missed my anniversary of when I joined this site, so yay! Character cameo requests are still open, but won't be for too long, so send them in! Also, shout out to you guys for still following this story! Any advice, suggestions, help, or grammar mistakes you want to point out, please do send me a message. Thanks again for your support and understanding, and I wish you all happy holidays! Until next time! (I only own this story, Zen, Wildroth, and the dark army. Everything else is the property of Disney)


	9. Chapter 8: A Grand Celebration!

**Chapter 8: A Grand Celebration!**

"Mickey, your on in five minutes! Are you ready?" asked Minnie from the door of Mickey's room

From where Minnie stood, Mickey was standing in front of the mirror, dressed in his best tux, and holding an unfolded piece of paper in his hands. He was shaking from head to toe, with sweat on his brow.

"Y-Y-yeah, I-I-I'll b-b-be there s-s-shortly," said Mickey in a nervous tone.

Minnie saw how nervous Mickey was, and she walked up to him and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Don't be nervous Mickey, you have done this for years, you'll be fine," said Minnie as she rubbed his shoulders.

"I know you're, but it's just that I'm going to be talking to the entire family of Disney out there. What if i'm not so lucky this time?" said Mickey

"I know! How about you do it this time!" said Mickey

Minnie just rolled her eyes and giggled. "Nice try Mickey, but this is for the best, everyone needs and wants to hear it from you. You're Walt Disney's closest friend, and I'm sure he would also want you to do this."

"You're right Minnie, I owe it to him, after all he's done for us. He deserves this," said Mickey

"That's the spirit!" said Minnie as she fixed his bowtie

"PRESENTING THE ROYAL FAMILIES!

After Mic's introduction, there was a sound of trumpets, then one by one each group of royals (from oldest to the latest movies) walked forward.

"Wow, those dresses never seem to go out of style, no matter how old they get." Minnie complimented

Mickey looked at his watch that read "5:58"

"Well, I better get going."

"Wait! I want to give you something before you go on!" said Minnie

"Oh really? What is …"

Mickey was cut short when he felt a pair of soft lips press against his lips. When she broke off the kiss, Mickey was left standing there swooning with a bright red blush on his face that nearly hid Minnie's lipstick mark.

"Good luck out there!" said Minnie

Mickey didn't respond

"Um, Mickey?...Mickey?...MICKEY!" Minnie shouted, snapping her fingers in front of his face.

Mickey blinked and shook his head back to reality

"Oh sorry! Thank you!" said Mickey as he ascended the stairs to the curtains

"Here he comes!" said Goofy

"It's about time," grumbled Donald

"He's here? Okay then, take it away Mic!" said daisy

"You heard her, stop the music!" added Clarabelle

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, CHILDREN OF ALL AGES, FRIENDS, AND CREATURES FROM ALL AROUND THE KINGDOM! I GIVE YOU YOUR HOST, MICKEY MOUSE!" Shouted MIC

As soon as Mic finished the introduction, the curtains pulled back and a spotlight was turned on. The entire castle thundered with applause as everyone's favorite mouse stepped on stage to greet them.

Mickey smiled and waved to everyone as he stepped up to the podium. He tapped the microphone to see if it was working when he was sure it was on he cleared his throat and spoke out as the applause slowly died down.

"Welcome everyone to the 97th birthday celebration of Disney!"

There was another round of applause and cheers.

Meanwhile, Clarabelle was behind one of the tech booths, supervising everything.

"Make sure you have a camera on Mickey from all angles, we want the people out in the field grounds to have a good view of everything," said Clarabelle "And make sure the spotlight is on him, but not in his eyes."

"Yes ma'am," grumbled the technician.

When Clara had her back turned, the technician pulled out a small bottle labeled "aspirin''. He unscrewed the top, then popped a few into his mouth.

Back at the stage, Mickey pulled out a piece of paper.

"Today is a special day for all of us, but mostly it is for a great man who made all this happen. bringing joy to children around the world, and stirring the hearts of all people. To me, Walt Disney was not only a special guy but a special friend. As we celebrate this year with great passion and welcome many more to the Magic Kingdom, we will hold the memory of Walt Disney in our hearts." said Mickey.

"I would like to propose a toast."

There were glasses of wine handed to the adults, and water to the younger people. A servant handed a single glass of wine to Mickey. Mickey took up the glass in his right hand and held it high. Everyone repeated the motion themselves.

"To another year of joy and happiness. And to a great man and our great friend: Walt Disney!"

"TO WALT DISNEY!" everyone said as they sipped their glasses.

"I hope you all have fun and enjoy yourselves! LET THE FESTIVITIES OFFICIALLY BEGIN!" Shouted Mickey

There was loud cheering, then it was instantly followed by music, dancing, and conversation.

Mickey looked at everybody having a good time and sighed.

He felt a light tapping on his shoulder.

"Want to dance?" asked Minnie

"I would love to!" replied Mickey

The two walked to the dance floor hand in hand.

END OF CHAPTER 8

 **A/N**

My Christmas gift to you guys! I hope you like it! Sorry if it seems a bit rushed and short. Please let me know what you think. Also, thanks to some of you that gave me ideas for character cameos. The next chapter will be dedicated to focus more on these interactions. The suggestion box is still open, but it will close sometime late January, so plz pm me. I wish you all Happy Holidays! (I only own my OCs, everything else is Disney's)


	10. Chapter 9: Friends old and new

**Chapter 9: Friends old and new**

Mickey and Minnie waltz together on the dance to the slow on the dance floor to the soft music that played in the background, while the princesses and princes danced around the mouse couple. After a few more dance numbers, the couple decided to take a break and meet the other guests.

"Who should we see first?" Asked Mickey

"Let's go see how some of our friends from Marvel are doing," said Minnie as she led Mickey away

They approached the group of heroes who were talking with other different characters. Peter Parker, Fits, Simmons, Phineas, Ferb, were all gathered around Hiro Hamada and the rest of his group, amazed by his robot Baymax.

"He is quite impressive," commented Fitz as he observed the white robot. "What did you make him with?" Inquired Simmons.

"Well actually, my brother was the one who built him." said Hiro

"But you did rebuild him though." said Honey Lemon

"And you also made all of our suits too." added Wasabi

"It was mainly you guys that had the talent, I just made a few schematics," Hiro said, trying to be humble.

"Oh woman up Hiro," Gogo said punching him in the shoulder "If it weren't for you, we wouldn't have stopped Callaghan or Obake."

"Wait a minute. He made you guys suits?" asked Peter

"He sure did! He turned me into a fire breathing lizard!" said Fred

"Wow! Can you believe it Ferb?" said Phineas

"You really need to show us some time." said Peter "I could show you my web-shooters."

"I would also like to see the material you use," added Fitz

As the others continued talking to each other, a small yellow rusty robot on treads rolled up to Baymax.

Baymax introduced himself "Hello. I am Baymax."

The small robot extended his hand forward to Baymax

"WALL-E," it said

Baymax looked down at the hand and gave it a fistbump

"Balalala." said Baymax

Just then, another robot flew in and let out a small giggle at the scene. Unlike Wall-E, this robot was a little bigger, had a bright white color, an oval shape, and a black visor like screen in front of its head that showed two blue glowing eyes. The head and arms weren't directly attached to the torso, and it appeared to be hovering above the ground.

"EVA!" said Wall-E

Baymax turned to Eve and introduced himself to her

"Hello. I am Baymax."

While the group of robots talking to each other (If you could call it that) Steve Rogers (AKA Captain America) was talking to Mr. Incredible.

"It's a pleasure to meet a fellow crime fighter like yourself, Captain," said Mr. Incredible

"Just call me Steve," said Steve as the two shook hands.

Mickey and Minnie walked up to the group

"Hello everyone, I hope you guys are enjoying the party so far," said Mickey

"We sure are Mickey!" said Honey Lemon

"Thanks for the invitation," said Phil Coulson

"It's always a pleasure Mic!" said Nick Fury "Apart from what happened earlier."

"Was there any trouble?" gasped Minnie

"Nothing much, just Fred here nearly crashed the Helicarrier!" said Gogo

"Oh c'mon. It was only a little Noodle burger sauce," said Fred

Nick Fury rubbed his face in frustration.

"Marie, Remind me to put a no noodle burger policy on the deck." he sighed

"Sure thing director," said Marie as she tried to hold in a laugh.

Mickey and Minnie proceeded to walk past tables where other guests were talking, the cast of Gravity Falls, Star vs the forces of evil, Randy 9th grade ninja, Amphibia, The Owl House were all sitting at a table, talking to each other.

"I still can't believe this place exists!" said Luz Noceda in amazement "I mean, look at all this, animals that talk, animals, superheroes, aliens, and wizards. This place has everything!"

"This is our first time too," added Anne Boonchuy

"You bet!" said Sprig

"Pretty much," added Sasha

"We thought the exact same thing when we first came here," commented Mabel Pines as she petted Waddles her pet pig

"This will be my 4th time coming here, ain't that right pal?" Randy said elbowing his friend Howard

"Meh, it's not that great," said Eda

"I agree, it ain't much," said King

"Look! I think I see nachos at the food tables!" Shouted Star "Let's get them before they're gone, c'mon Mabel, we need all the plates we can carry!"

"I'm right behind ya," said Mabel

Marco was currently in a conversation with Randy, Howard, Jake Long (AKA American dragon), Kim possible and her partner Ron Stoppable when he took notice of Star moving to the food table where the nachos resided.

"I better make sure they stay out of trouble." said Marco "I'll be right back"

"Sure thing dude," said Jake

"Yeah, we'll be here," added Kim

Meanwhile, Dipper walked up to Luz and her friends with a notebook and pencil

"So you guys witches, right? asked Dipper

"Well technically, I'm more of a half-witch," said Luz

"And I'm pretty much a nerd." said Gus "Willow is the only true witch here,"

"C'mon guys, I'm not that good," Willow said trying to be modest

"Whoa, now that's cool. You guys got to tell me more," said Dipper as he continued writing down what they said

While most of the kids talked, Eda and Grunkle Stan saw a sparkling chalice sitting on display

"I could make a killing with this." they both said in Unison

Both Stan and Eda each grabbed a side handle of the chalice, when they both realized the other had a grip on the prize, they glared at each other.

"Now I saw it first!" said Stan

"Well I grabbed it first!" said Eda

"Back off, its mine Witch!" shouted Stan

"In your dreams, grandpa!" Eda fired back

The two of them continued to argue until the kids eventually broke it up.

* * *

Mickey and Minnie walked to many tables and saw all of their friends.

There was Bolt, Mittens, and Rhino talking to a few of the Delaminations and Dug, Mike and Sulley were chatting with Jack Skellingto and Melanie Ravenswood (From Phantom Manor) about scaring, Mrs. Piggy dragging Kermit to the dance floor, Lilo was talking to Rey about aliens while Mickey eyed the food table where he saw Stitch plus some of his cousins at the food table, hoping that they wouldn't cause a scene

Wendy darling was catching up with her old friends Alice and Melody, Mowgli was talking to Tarzan about jungle life. Peter Quill (AKA Star-Lord) discussed bounty hunting with the Mandalorian. Jack Sparrow was trying to snag Scrooge McDuck's Lucky coin but was stopped by Judy Hopps. Jumba and Pleakley were working with Beaker, Dr. Bunsen, and Professor Von Drake on a little experiment. Merida tried to get Clint Barton into an archery competition but was scolded by her mother. Scarlet Witch was showing Violet her force field technique. Frank Walker was sharing details of Tomorrowland with Lewis and Wilbur Robinson. Simba was admiring King T'challa's Panther suit.

On the far side of the room, a group of adventures such as Captain Nemo, Milo James, Harrison Hightower III, Jim Hawkins, Lord Henry Mystic and his furry companion Albert, the Dreamfinder, and Indiana Jones were all gathered together, sharing stories with one another with Webby Vanderquack trying to squeeze in and overhear the conversations.

Tron was demonstrating his disc throwing skills in the courtyard to some characters. And Sora was showing off his Keyblade to some of the children.

The Toy Story gang was talking to the emotions and the bugs from Birdwell island.

Huey, Dewey, and Louie were plotting to play a prank on Donald until Daisy gave them the evil eye which caused the boys to scatter

King Louie, Bloo, Timon, Pumbaa along with Genie were dancing and singing away on the dance floor, much to Bagheera and Iago's annoyance.

Vanellope was admiring Lightning Mcqueen and Herbie's paint jobs and tried to get them in a race but was dragged off by Ralph.

Dumbo and Pinocchio were playing tag.

Sebastian was Scuttle, telling stories to Nemo, Marlin, and Dory.

Maui and Hercules were having an arm-wrestling contest with most of the men watching and cheering them on, Moana rolled her eyes at the display.

Kuzco tried to flirt with some of the women, only to be chased off by either Husband or boyfriends.

Mushu and Jiminy cricket were talking about giving advice.

Lady and the tramp were eating spaghetti (Totally didn't see that coming right)

Quasimodo, madeleine, Esmeralda, Phoebus were all on the dance floor

Miguel and Hector serenaded on their guitars to a small group of people.

Even the Royals joined the conversations with Cinderella sharing some food recipes with Snow White and Tiana, while Aurora and Bella were exchanging books. Also, Giselle and Edward shared experience with Ariel and Eric.

* * *

Mickey and Minnie moved throughout the room talking to various characters and people. There was always so much to talk about with their friends, but there was something missing.

"Minnie, I feel like we're missing something or someone," said Mickey

"Really? Who do you mean?" asked Minnie "We invited almost everyone we know."

"That's just it, I know we're missing someone. I just can't put my finger on-. Mickey was about to finish his thought but then you felt a light tap on his shoulder.

"Excuse me."

Mickey turned around to see the source of the voice, only to be met with his master's gaze.

"Master! I was worried you weren't going to show up," said Mickey

"My apologies for being late, but I needed to pick up a few friends," said Yen Sid

Two familiar faces appeared before Mickey in the form of his old pal Oswald: The Luck rabbit and his girlfriend Ortensia the cat.

Mickey beamed at the sight of his old friends. "Oswald! It's good to see you old pal!" Mickey said as he gave them both a hug.

"Right back at cha Mick!" said Oswald

"Your wizard was nice enough to bring us here, just to see you guys," said Ortensia

Mickey turned to his master and thanked him over and over.

"My pleasure, now if you'll excuse me, I have some food to eat," said Yen Sid as he walked toward the food table.

Oswald elbowed Mickey and whispered to him

"Is he always that way?" whispered Oswald

"Not all the time, you just need to get to know him more," assured Mickey

Minnie faked cleared her throat to acknowledge her existence.

Mickey mentally slapped himself for forgetting Minnie was there too

"Oh, I'm sorry. Oswald, Ortensia this is Minnie." Mickey introduced

"Charmed to meet you," said Minnie with a small curtsy

"Nice to meet you too, Mickey here told us a lot about you," said Oswald

"Really?" asked Minnie in curiosity

"He sure has!" added Ortensia, "He told us how you are always such a good, caring girlfriend."

"Oh stop it! said Minnie in embarrassment, while Mickey sighed in relief.

"Look, Oswald! They have a dance floor!" cried Ortensia "C'mon, let's dance!"

"That sounds like a good idea, I can really get into this beat, why don't you two have some fun with us too?" asked Oswald

"Sure thing, We'll be right there," said Minnie

Both Mickey and Minnie watched their friends join the other couples such as Roger, his wife Jessica as well as Felix and his wife Calhoun on the dance floor.

Mickey and Minnie both sighed happily as they looked around at all their friends and family together in joy and laughter.

"What a night this is." sighed Mickey

"You said it," added Minnie

"HEY MICKEY! YOU COMIN OR WHAT?" called Oswald from over the music

"BE RIGHT THERE!" Mickey answered back.

"Mind if we join ya!" asked Goofy who was followed by Clarabella, Donald, and Daisy

"Sure you all can!" said Minnie

Pluto ran up nearly knock down Mickey while licking his face.

Mickey laughed as he patted his canine friend.

"Alright! Alright, Pluto, you can come too! said Mickey as he tried to catch his breath.

The group made their way to the dance floor to join their other friends.

Chip n Dale argued with who got to dance with Gadget first until gadget intervened and persuaded them to take turns. They both reluctantly agreed.

As the group of friends walked by a few tables, Goofy elbowed Max in the side as they passed the table where he and Roxanne were seated.

"Ouch!" cried Max in slight pain.

"Did you say something?" asked Roxanne

"Oh, I was saying ow about a dance?" asked a nervous Max

"I thought you'd never ask!" said Roxanne as she jumped up and pulled a surprised Max from his seat. to the dance floor.

* * *

Everybody was having a great time, but meanwhile, Yen Sid stood by and watched as people were smiling, dancing, and laughing. He let out a worried sigh and rubbed his face

"Is something wrong, my good Wizard?" inquired a familiar voice

Yen Sid looked up to see his old friend Merlin.

"Oh, it's nothing, old friend."

"Why surely something is bothering you?" persisted Merlin

Yen Sid sighed

"Well, lately I've felt something dark and familiar in the flow of magic Merlin."

"What do you mean? Is it the villains?" asked Merlin

"Possibly, but I feel something even worse is amidst. Someone who I know that can threaten our way of life," said Yen Sid

"Have you told Mickey or any of the other wizards or sorceresses?" asked Merlin

"I have not, I don't want to cause any unnecessary worry among our friends. Maybe it is my age finally catching up to me." sighed Yen Sid

"Very well. However, if you do sense any trouble, it would be wise to inform the others," advised Merlin

"In the meantime, I suggest that you take this time to enjoy yourself."

"Perhaps you're right my friend," said Yen Sid

"Of course I am, now come, the others want to meet with you," said Merlin as he led Yen Sid to the others.

However, as they walked Yen Sid continued to feel uneasy,

"Could it be him? No...No that's impossible," he said to himself as walked on

* * *

Maleficent stood at the window of her tower and watched as the kingdom illuminated with fireworks and lanterns. Diablo landed on his perch in front of his mistress to listen for further commands.

"The time has come, my pet," she said while stroking the bird's feathers. "Now that I have finally mastered the incantation spell, all I need is some additional magic from our acquaintances and then will finally have what we need to change the Magic Kingdom forever."

END OF CHAPTER 9

 **A/N**

Whew! Finally done! I hope you guys like it. I did my best to see that most of the requests you guys gave me were fulfilled, and I apologize if I missed some, any characters not mentioned are still there, just picture it yourself. I tried as best as I could to get the personalities right in certain areas. It was hard because I haven't really heard or watched a lot of this stuff. If you felt that some characters needed a little extra work or change, plz let me know. It's been a little hard to keep track of this story, but I'll try to upload a bit sooner. School has been a little tough this year. By the way, I just turned twenty years old last Friday! So hurray for that! Anyway, plz continue to inform me through the PM of any minor grammar mistakes. Thank you all for your patience and for continuing to follow this story, it means a lot to know you guys like it. Please leave a review if you did like this chapter. Until next time, your supreme overlord says peace out! (I own only mo OCS Zen, Wildroth, their minions, and this story. Everything else belongs to Disney)

 **Next chapter title:** A Dark Return.


	11. Chapter 10: Dark return

**Chapter 10: A Dark return**

As time passed, everybody in the Magic Kingdom was enjoying the celebration. Well...Not everyone exactly, in the villain's realm most of the villains sulked because they were forbidden to attend the festivities.

"This stinks!" grumbled Pete

"Tell me about it. I could've been there now stuffing myself with dishes of the richest food in all the land!" Ursula said as she drooled at the thought.

"I could be there picking pockets! All those rings, watches, necklaces and earrings gleaming in the light. Now that blasted Jack Sparrow will get all the goods!" fumed Captain Hook.

"How will everyone know how better Gaston is if Gaston is not there!" said Gaston in disappointment.

"Again with this babbling fool." sighed Frollo

"It seems like it was inevitable that we would be here," said Thanos

"Indeed." agreed Emperor Palpatine

"Fredrickson probably brought the bird with him." pondered Charles Muntz

"Well I was hoping to catch a glimpse at some of the dresses and wears there so I could come up with a new line up," said Cruella De Vil.

"You think you have it worst!?" shouted a frustrated Drizella as she pulled out a brand new glamorous looking dress. "I had this dress all set and ready for the party!"

"Wait a minute!" Shouted Anastasia "I was gonna wear that dress!"

"Well I got it first!" Drizella shouted back

"No way! I had it in my closet ready for the party and you stole it!" said Anastasia

"Well think of it as a favor," said Drizella. "I mean look at yourself, you would never be able to fit into it."

"WHY YOU!"

While Drizella and Anastasia engaged in a series of scratching, pushing and hair pulling, everyone else continued to sulk, moan, and complain about the big plans they had for the party.

Meanwhile Maleficent was still up in her room deciphering the last part of the paper ripped from Walt Disney's book. It had taken her the last few days and nights, but she was finally able to decode the mysterious symbols and words that were on the page.

"Finally, it is done Diablo," said Maleficent as she stroked her pet's feathers.

"After all this time, that old wizard has kept this secret knowledge to himself, but tonight that knowledge will be made known to me and everyone else in the kingdom," she said with a wicked smile.

Diablo let out a confused squawk to his mistress.

"Of course, I know I lack the necessary amount of magic to make the spell work. Which is why I'll need the assistance of our associates. Come," Maleficent beckoned the bird to follow.

Maleficent made her way down the stairs of the tower, to the main room where all the other villains were.

"Good, I see you are all gathered here," she said to the others.

"Of course we are, there's nowhere else to go," grumbled Mortimer Mouse.

"Now I know you are all upset with recent arrangements, but fear not, I have something of interest to share," said Maleficent as she placed the piece of paper on the table before them.

"What is this?" asked Gothel

"The first step in our chance to secure our triumph over our advisories," said Maleficent

"Explain." said The Evil Queen.

"Ever since that old wizard and mouse were here a few days ago, there was something about that book they had with them that drew me to it like it was calling out to me," explained Maleficent to her fellow villains

"I couldn't let something like this pass by without knowing the origin of this magic, so I sent my servant to retrieve it for me. He returned with this page taken from the book," said Maleficent

"And how will this scratch of paper be of any interest to us?" asked Scar

"This isn't just any piece of lettering, this paper contains many secrets as well as a powerful summoning ritual. Enough to bring forth a master of these forbidden arts of magic," said Maleficent.

"Forbidden arts of magic?" questioned Yzma.

"Correct," confirmed Maleficent.

"Oh, so that's why you've been cooped up in that room of yours." Hades realized.

"I've spent many countless hours trying to translate the symbols and messages. They lead to a place on the far side of the realm, where the ritual must be performed," said Maleficent.

"Are we to believe that the reason you are sharing this information with us is because you wish to secure our aide for this ritual?" asked Jafar

"It is our chance to finally ensure our victory over our enemies." reminded Maleficent.

"Why should we listen to you!?" Shouted Pete "You're the reason we're stuck here in the first place!"

In response to this, Maleficent struck Pete with a bolt of lightning turning him all black with ash and shutting him up.

"As intriguing as it sounds, our magic is limited in this place," said Ursula

"Individually yes, but with more than one magic source, it should be enough for the ritual," said Maleficent.

"Do Mickey mouse or any of the other magicians know about this?" asked Shan Yu

"That, I am not certain of, which is why this is a once in a lifetime opportunity," said Maleficent.

"So who will join me?"

It took some of the villains some time to process what they were just told. On one hand, Maleficent was responsible for their current situation. On the other hand, the chance to finally have some power in their favor was too tempting.

"Your story does seem convincing," said Jafar as he rubbed his chin. "Very well, I will assist you."

"I have nothing else planned for the evening, so I might as well join you," said Ursula

"A promise of power you say?" ponders the Horned King "This better be true."

"I anything for you sweetheart," said Hades with a wink to which made Maleficent wrinkle her nose.

"Anything to get out of this old castle for once," said Dr. Facilier

"You better be right about this!" said Theodora

"What about Chernobog?" asked Madam Mim

"The demon is currently in slumber, he will not awaken for some time," said Frollo.

"Excellent! To the gate!" said Maleficent as she led her companions down the hall.

* * *

As the carriages were getting ready to leave, some of the villains still remained skeptical.

"Are you sure this Master of the forbidden arts will actually help us?" asked Ursula

"I was led to find that page for a reason, someone wanted me to find it, Someone who can release us from our own imprisonment." said Maleficent "For many years we've been denied our rule, but now we have a chance to reverse all this."

"If you say so," said Madam Mim.

"I must ask, do we know where to go?" asked Dr. Facilier.

"This paper shall be our guide, stay close to my carriage," said Maleficent.

With all the carriages loaded with their passengers, the villains began their journey across the land.

They traversed for quite some time, over mountains, bridges, and rocky terrain. After a long two hour trip, they finally reached the source of where the paper led them. It was what looked like the remains of an old castle fortress by the edge of the sea.

Maleficent gave the order for her driver to stop at the front gate, all the other sorcerer villains followed her sign and stopped their carriages too. The villains were all gathered around a giant gate that led to the castle courtyard.

"Are you sure this is the place?" asked Hades.

"I have no reason to believe otherwise," said Maleficent.

"This castle looks like it could fall in at any time," said Madam Mim.

"We'll be gone long before that happens," said Jafar.

"We are very close now, come, this way." Maleficent led on.

The group walked down various corridors and halls, a small rock fell off a wall and hit Madam Mim on the head, much to some of the villains' amusement. The page led them to a large circular open area with no roof or ceiling. In the center of the room was a large round circle engraved into the stone floor covered with the same symbols that were on the page that Maleficent had in her hands.

Maleficent checked the page in her hands to see if the symbols matched the ones on the floor. She grinned.

"We are here."

Maleficent and the other villains inspected the area around the circle.

"What was this place?" asked the Horned King.

"Looks like this used to be a great kingdom. I don't recall ever hearing of it," said Jafar.

"Silence!" said Maleficent. "It is time to commence the ritual."

All the villains gathered around the circle.

"Now, as I cite the incantation, all of you be prepared to channel all the magic you can conjure to the jewel in the center," Maleficent instructed. "Now let us begin."

Maleficent cleared her throat and began to cite the words.

"From the darkest moon to the darkest night, let all who hear this know but fright. A shadow that will cast over these lands, that will bring its enemies to fall by its hands."

As Maleficent continued to cite word for word, one by one the symbols on the floor began to glow. The clouds in the sky started to move in a circular pattern above the circle, and thunder sounded in the distance.

* * *

Back at the party, Yen Sid felt a sudden chill up his spine. He dropped his glass to the floor. Mickey ran over to his master.

"Master! Is everything alright?" asked Mickey.

"I must go." Yen Sid said in an ominous low tone.

Yen Sid left the room in a rush leaving a worried Mickey standing there. He speed-walked to his personal study then once inside he shut and locked the door. He grabbed several books off the shelf, and one by one looked through each.

"Something is very wrong, but what can it be? Come on you old wizard, think!" he thought out loud.

* * *

Maleficent continued to cite the ritual spell, with each word her chanting grew louder to the point it made some of the villains nervous.

When she finished the last word of the incantation, the villains felt some of their magic leave them. Then there was a sudden pillar of green light that shot into the sky, which forced the villains to shield their eyes. Except for Maleficent, who watch on with wonder and interest at the burst of power.

After a few seconds, the light died down. When the dust settled and the smoke cleared there in the center of the circle was a dark figure. He was dressed in what looked like a knight's armor with a black tattered and torn cloak with a hood draped over his head, there appeared to be broken chains wrapped around his wrists and legs. When he stood up he revealed a demon-like face breastplate that had a green jewel in the center, there were glowing green symbols on his shoulder guards that matched the ones on the floor. In addition, he wore a metal mask that only covered the bottom half of his face, both his eyes were a bright emerald green that glowed brightly in the dark. Finally, in his right hand, he held a metal staff with a glowing green emerald at the top. The figure looked himself over, then finally around the room at the other villains.

"Finally, I am free.." He said.

Maleficent was just about to say something but was cut short when the figure brought his staff down on the ground. There was a small flash of green light, then when it died down he was gone.

"Great, now what," said Ursula

"You said he would answer to us," said Dr. Facilier.

"Indeed, What is this deception!?" Demanded the Horned King.

"You promised us a victory!" shouted Theodora.

"ENOUGH, ALL OF YOU!" Shouted Maleficent.

"It seems that there is something more going on than I thought."

"I'll say," said Hades

"I knew this was a waste of time," said Shuriki.

Everyone went back to their carriages and proceeded back to the villain's castle. During the ride back Maleficent continued to ponder over what just happened.

"There has to be more to this." she thought out loud to herself.

Back at the Disney castle, Yen Sid finished going through the last book in his study. He rubbed his face with his hands in frustration.

"What am I missing here!?" he said, "I went through every book in my study an-"

Yen Sid didn't finish his sentence when he suddenly realized the one book that he didn't check."

"Of course! The book of Walt Disney!" he realized.

He rushed out of his study toward Mickey's dressing room, nearly knocking over a servant in the process. He swung open the door then pulled out the dresser. He grabbed the book of Walt Disney and began to flip through the pages all the way to the back. When he reached the back of the book, he discovered the missing page. He then suddenly put all the past events together and then the color drained from his face.

"Everybody is in danger."

* * *

Outside the Disney castle gate stood a guard who was trying to keep his eyes open. He was about to fall asleep when he was elbowed in the arm by another guard.

"Alright buddy, your shift is up." said the second guard.

"Really? How time flies." said the first guard as he yawned and stretched.

Mickey didn't want everyone else to miss the party, so he put out a system so the guards could take turns guarding the gate and attending the party.

The first guard began to make his way inside to the rest of the party.

"You better hurry!" called out the second guard. "They just started serving the cake!"

"Thanks!" shouted back the first guard.

The second guard was just about to settle into his post when he saw a cloaked figure approach the gate.

"Excuse me sure, Do you have an invitation?" asked the second guard.

The figure turned his head to the second guard.

"Don't worry, the master Yen Sid knows me well." answered the figure.

"Really? I'll go bring him here so he can make sure." said the second guard.

The guard was about to make his way inside to fetch Yen Sid but was stopped when he felt a sudden pull on his leg.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU-" The guard's sentence was cut short when he was lifted into the air then thrown into a stone wall, then knocked unconscious. Two more guards saw what just happened and were overcome with fear as they saw the figure approach them. One of the guards tried to make a run for it but was thrown into the fountain. The other guard rushed for the alarm system but was stopped by the ground sucking him in up to his head. He had a terrified look on his face as the figure stepped toward him. The figure bent down to look the guard in the eye.

"Now we don't want to ruin the surprise now do we?" asked the figure.

The guard rapidly shook his head in fear.

"Good.." said the figure with a wave of his hand causing the guard to blackout.

* * *

Back at the party, Mickey suddenly noticed the lights begin to flicker and the wind picking up, soon everyone else started to notice.

"Burr.." shivered Minnie.

"That's strange." said Mickey, "The weatherman said that it would be warm tonight with almost no winds."

"Really strange," said Minnie as she rubbed her arms.

Mickey then turned his head to see his master running toward him.

"Master? What's wrong? asked Mickey.

"Mickey." panted Yen Sid. "Something bad is coming, you need to-"

"AHHHHHHHHHH."

Yen Sid was immediately interrupted by a sudden scream that caused everyone to stop what they're doing.

There was a series of loud banging and shouting from the guards. Then suddenly, the huge doors across the courtyard were blown off their hinges and about ten guards were knocked through. Some people were screaming and shouting while others readied their weapons for a possible fight, and others tried to rush to the other doors only for them to be mysteriously locked.

When the noise died down, everyone looked to the source of all this trouble. The figure stepped past the broken doors and unconscious guards toward Mickey and Yen Sid.

Yen Sid shot a serious glare at the figure which he returned with a glance of his own with. Then the figure finally spoke.

"It's been a long time, master." said the figure.

Mickey looked to his master and only one word left Yen Sid's lips

"Zen."

END OF CHAPTER 10

 **A/N**

 **Man! That to a while. Glad I was able to upload during this difficult time. Being in quarantine isn't fun. I hope you and your families are safe and in good health. You guys are welcomed to chat with me any time. Anyway, this was a big chapter to write, especially since this is Zen's official appearance. I've been a little stressed out lately with school switching around and stuff. Thank you guys for being patient. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, don't be afraid to tell me what you think. If there are any minor mistakes or anything let me know. I will try to upload the next chapter sooner. Lastly, I set up a discord for chatting about stuff, PM me if you're interested. I hope you guys are staying safe and staying well. Until next time! (I only own this story, Zen, Wildroth, and the dark army. All other properties belong to Disney, Pixar, Marvel, and Lucasfilm.)**


End file.
